


Starting over

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adopted Children, Adult baby, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Baby, Bathing/Washing, Beating, Bubble Bath, Burns, Caretaking, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Diapers, Domestic Violence, Don't have a clue where this is going, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemas, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Force-Feeding, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, I don't have a clue where this came from but I just felt like Mike needed some love, I'll add tags as I think of them, If it is a discipline for a child it's most likely going to happen, Mike needs a hug, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Profanity, Protective Parents, Punishment, Repressed Memories, Running Away, Spanking, The bots too, There will be no sex between the bots and Mike, There will be talk of past sexual abuse, Time Out, Toddlers, Wetting, cigarettes burns, forced age play, mouth soaping, naughty words, reprograming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new owner had taken over and is reworking the everything including fixing and reprogramming Freddy and the gang. However the old bots have some damage that can't be repairs so instead of scrapping them and starting over they are reprogrammed to see adults as children (With a few exceptions but that's the point of facial recognition to keep bad people out). Everything is set up and ready. However no one really told Mike his night job was about to change drastically. The question remains will he stay in his new potion or will he leave forever? </p><p>Please read the tags and a reminder, IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Over

Mike had been told about the new owner and that she'd done something to the animatronics but he wasn't sure he just knew the pizzeria was getting a total over all and make over. He had yet to see her and was impressed at the repairs he saw once he entered to start his shift. He tried not to look at the animatronics but even he had to stop and openly stare at them. They had been repaired and looked brand new with an upgrade on their clothes. They looked more human as well which made it more of a relief and yet creepier at the same time. He glanced over at pirate's cove and was surprised to see new curtains but it was still closed up and he wondered briefly if it would open again remembering it from when he had been little. Mike had been coming to Freddy’s since he was about two. His older cousins had loved this place and he remembered his Mother talking about bringing him here.

 

He started to pass to head to the office when he stopped and saw a announcement board had been put up. On the board were pictures of current staff and pictures of them their at the restaurant as kids, a few were just school photos of staff who hadn't been there. So it was a shock when he saw a picture of his self at about two and reached out to touch it. It had him in Foxy's arms clearly holding the small toddler as if he was the most perfect and precious thing in the world. He touched the photo and small smile came to his lips.

 

“Things were simpler when the only thing I had to worry about was playing and making the bathroom on time.” he said to his self with snort not noticing the animatronics were watching him their eyes focusing and unfocused on both Mike and the picture. Mike finally walked away and headed for the office unaware of the new programing now thrumming through them as the time finally hit 12.

 

Mike was surprised when the phone rang and it clicked on.

 

“Hullo? Hi this is a recording..well I'm sure you're smart boy to figure that out.” A woman's voice said laughing on the line. “But hi, I'm the new owner, just wanted to let you on some new things. As you can tell the power has been fixed. Now I know all about that nasty business from before and I promise you, you will not have to worry about that now, everything has been taken care of. They've all been reprogrammed with a new software and updated. They know you are there and will take good care of you sweetie. I'm sure you saw the employee board set up. Also there is a reason that we have old kid photos of employees up. Foxy was your favorite I saw. I’m sure you'll be happy to see him as he will be to see you since you are such an important part of our family here. It's going to take a few hours for things to be set up at night where you won't have to be in the office but you'll find that out soon enough. So do us all a favor and just be a good boy. Now try to have fun! Bye bye Mikey.”

 

Mike looked at the phone with a strange look. The woman sounded strange, she spoke as if talking to a young child and not a full grown adult male but the fact that she said the bots wouldn't kill him settled his nerves a little but he would wait and see. Of course as normal Bonnie and Chica were the first to move which was normal but wasn't normal is they weren't going to their normal spots. They headed into a new section of the restaurant. It looked like a nursery, he briefly remembered hearing one of the clean up crew talking about how part of the place was being turned into a day care. That the new owner was trying to erase the bad history and had a reputation of turning places into safe spots for children and parents alike. He went back to checking the camera and saw them putting things away as well as getting a few things out. He wondered if this was part of their new programing. He wasn't sure how long he watched them arranging things and setting something up. He nearly lost track of the time and realized he'd been watching them far to long and changed over looking for the rest.

 

Freddy hadn't moved...fuck the cove! He quickly flipped the camera over and started to panic slightly. Foxy was gone! Shit shit. He flipped through but still couldn't see anything. He barely noticed that Freddy had finally moved but only to join Chica and Bonnie. He missed hearing the foot steps in his panic before a heavy hand dropped making Mike jump and scream. He turned and shoved his self under neath his desk trying to get away from what he realized was Foxy. He couldn't stop the whimper that left his lips as he pressed his self as far away as he could. He was going die! He couldn't stop the tears from falling as the large pirate bent down to look at him. He didn't register at first that the other wasn't doing anything until a voice spoke up.

 

“Easy lad. Not going to hurt you. What are ye doing here?” Foxy said his eyes flicking for a moment before he reached under the desk causing Mike to scream and start to sob.

 

“Foxy what's going on?” A deeper voice said behind the fox.

 

“Little ankle bitter.” Foxy said pulling back to look at Freddy who blinked in surprise before stepping further into the office and looking down.

 

“How'd he get in here?” Freddy said.

 

“Not sure, poor lad is scared. Must have fallen asleep. Wonder where his folks are?” Foxy said.

 

Mike didn't understand what was going on. They weren't trying to kill him but they weren't regonizing him either. They were talking about him as if he was a child. He managed to uncurl and run the moment they both seemed to distracted talking to themselves. He knew he wasn't safe in the office but he didn't expect to run into Chica and Bonnie who both looked at him with their own surprise. Mike refused to admit that he couldn't calm down and turned to try to find someplace to hide, only to find the other two had followed. He pressed his self up against the wall trying to stop from sobbing and failing as he slide down to the floor clearly having a panic attack and unable to control his breathing. He finally passed out as they stepped closer to him fearing his end.

 


	2. Remembering Mikey

“Oh dear!” Chica said once Mike was unconscious. “We didn't mean to scare him.”

 

“It's okay Chica, it happens sometimes with little ones, they get scared.”Freddy said as Foxy stepped closer before glancing at the bored that was on the wall above Mike, it took him a few moments before something clicked in his brain and he glanced at the man, though that wasn't what he saw. He saw a small child and one they all knew very well. “Oh Mikey! That's baby Mikey. I couldn't recognize him in those cloths and I'm sure he didn't recognize us as it's late and somewhat dark.”

 

“Little matey is always playing dress up. We should have noticed.” Foxy said scooping the unconscious male off the floor and holding the way one would a toddler. “Poor boy, right mess. Best get him changed into something else and cleaned up.”

 

“We've got things set up. We were told we were having a special guest tonight by the new management. Do you think she meant Mikey?” Bonnie said as they all made it back to the nursery. Their had been a special box set with things for them to use for their guest.

 

“Well no one else is here and these are things we have always kept for Mikey when he came so I would assume so.”Chica said as Foxy laid Mikey down on the changing table. It was meant to allow more then one person to change a child or one large child. Mikey was always smaller then most and so fit perfectly. Bonnie nudged the fox out of the way and pulled off the uniform before grabbing some of the wipes and cleaning the boy up not noticing anything different but some old bruising and scars which he brought to Freddy's attention.

 

“Those look like finger prints..some body hurt him.”Freddy said with a growl as Bonnie got Mike redressed.

 

“Who'd want to hurt a sweet baby boy like Mikey?” Chica said with a sniffle as Bonnie lifted up Mike in his arms cradling close not wanting to put him down just yet. “Where's is his Mother? She never would leave him alone at last not this long and not without telling us.”

 

“Something must have happened,” Freddy said simply. “We will just have to take care of him until she comes back.”

 

“If she comes back.” Foxy added unable to stop the anger from lacing his tone. Seeing someone had hurt their favorite little boy was making his oil boil. No one was allowed to hurt his favorite little mate.

 

“She'll come back..”Chica said trying to sound upbeat but even she had a hard time believing it especially after seeing those marks on Mikey's body.

 

“She had to bring him here..she knows he's safe here.”Bonnie said after a moment rocking the young male in his arms and smiling at his sleeping face that seemed so peaceful.

 

“Aye the little lad is very safe here..” Foxy agreed. “I'm sure he's going to wake up hungry..Chica best make some grub for him. He looks far to skinny for a child his age.”

 

Chica nodded before hurrying to the kitchen. Since they were going to be open to more kids of all ages the kitchen had been stocked will all sorts of foods, not just pizza. So she knew they would find something healthy.

 

“Should we wake him up?” Bonnie asked.

 

“No lets let him sleep until the food is ready. I'm going to check the rest of the building and make sure no other children are here.”Freddy said before leaving, a loud clang from the kitchen told them that Chica was going through things and most likely making a mess.

 

“You go help the lass. I'll watch the boy..” Foxy offered to Bonnie who nodded and placed Mikey gently in Foxy's arms before heading off to help Chica. Foxy sat down in the near by rocking chair that had been made to hold their weight and held the boy close. He hummed a few of the only songs he knew hoping to at least let the boy have sweet dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Feeding the Baby

The animatronics stayed busy as they waited for Mikey to wake up.

 

“He don't look like he's been sleeping or eating.”Chica said once she returned with a tray full of food. It was mostly baby food. “Poor baby..”

 

“He is here now. We'll take care of him.” Freddy said simply resting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a smile before picking Mikey up out of Foxy's lap and settling his self into a chair. Faint memories of the boy being too stubborn and far to hyper to sit still and eat. They remembered watching his mother hold him and have to coax him into taking bites of food before he could play.

 

Mike started to wake up slowly. His eyes refusing to want to work as he felt comfortable and warm but something was telling him to wake up. He could hear someone talking.

 

“Come on Mikey time to wake up. We need to get something yummy in your tummy.” A deep voice rumbled in his ear making him whine slightly. He heard a chuckle along with a few giggles.

 

“Aw little baby Mikey, come on sweetie, we need you to wake up.”Chica cooed.

 

Chica! Fuck. Mike's eyes shot open and he found his self face to face with the animatronic. He couldn't stop his self from squeaking loudly and trying to press his self back and away from her only to find he couldn't move back in farther. He heard a deep chuckle and realized he was being held tightly in Freddy's lap.

 

“There we are bright eyes.” Freddy said with a chuckle. “We hate interrupting your nap but it's food time. I'm sure you're quite hungry.” he added tickling Mike who tried not to giggle but failed. He had always been too ticklish. “There's a smile.”

 

“Such a grumpy toddler.” Bonnie said in amusement making Mike aware they all were there..and he wasn't stuffed in a suit. That was good. He was alive, they were acting weird but he was alive. He wasn't sure what to say and the moment he opened his mouth to speak he found a spoonful of some sort of mush held up to his face by Chica. He closed his mouth quickly and turned his head not sure what they would try to feed him.

 

“Come on sweetie, you have to eat. It's really late we know but you clearly haven't eaten.”Chica said gently trying to get Mikey to open his mouth but he refused and tried to wiggle his self free of Freddy's hold. “Please sweetie come on open up.” she cooed hoping that the softer tone she used would help.

 

Mikey just shook his head and fought harder to get free again without success making Chica sigh as she accessed the data banks they'd been giving for dealing with cranky toddlers and saw a few ideas to try.

 

“Arg the little fellow is just cranky.” Foxy said shaking his head.

 

“I'm sure he'd be less cranky after he has some yummy food in his tummy.”Chica said as Freddy finally got Mike pretty much pinned in his lap, he used one paw to tickle Mike's side making the other giggle and open his mouth.

 

Mike was unable to stop his self or close his mouth fast enough before he suddenly he found the spoon shoved into his mouth. He managed to swallowed the mouthful of mush ignoring the bad taste. He always hated carrots. He opened his mouth to protest the food but found the spoon again quickly shoved into his mouth forcing him to swallow or choke. He tried a few times to refuse but only found his self being tickled again. It didn't mean he made it easy for them but all words of protest were ignored.

 

“All done!”Chica said once the several jars she'd brought out were gone. “Good job Mikey!” she said happily before passing over a wet wipe for Freddy to clean the others face up from where he had struggled and got food on his self.

 

Mike didn't fight feeling far to full then he had in a long time but then again he hadn't been able to afford a good meal in months. It was why he took up this job originally. The money hadn't been good but it hadn't been bad either. He honestly hadn't been too worried about dying here..it wasn't like he had anything left outside this place. Now that was an even more depressing thought.

 

He didn't get a chance to dwell on it as he suddenly found a bottle shoved into his mouth. Again he had no choice but to drink or choke. A brief moment and memory of being little and his mother doing this here at the pizzeria settled into his mind. He could recall how his cousins never cared to be around him and how little his aunt cared for his mother, only using her for free baby sitting when she could get away with it. He found his self slowly falling asleep again as the warm milk made him feel even fuller and sleepier. He didn't register his eyes closing or someone removing the bottle and settling him on something soft. He was warm and full with a strange scene of safety that he hadn't had in a long time so he slept deeply.

 


	4. Not all what it seems

Mike didn't wake when the new management showed up early setting off the chime that signaled she was there. The others had gone about nightly duties they had been assigned each taking a turn watching Mikey. Freddy greeted the small woman who smiled at them.

 

“Oh I see you found your special guest.” She said seeing Mike curled up on a large bed that was designed for older kids to nap. “Poor thing..I hate to wake him up.” she said mostly to herself.

 

“His mother isn't here. You can't just send him away.” Bonnie spoke up as they all realized they would have to leave Mike alone to recharge since they hadn't thought to the night before just so happy to have one of their own back.

 

“Well we can't leave him out here. We'll be getting customers soon and they'll wake him up.” She said simply. “Why don't you guys go recharge for a bit. I'll have one of our new nanny's take care of him for the day. I promise Mikey will be here tonight.”

 

It took a bit of convincing but they finally agreed.

 

“If I find anything wrong with him lass, I'll not be above hurting ye.” Foxy threatened earning a slight smirking smile from the woman.

 

“I promise. If everything works out. You'll never have to worry about him ever being hurt again.” She said simply. She waited until the others were gone and deactivated before she went over to Mike. She changed his cloths back to his work ones and then gently woke him up. “Mikey time to go home.”

 

“Uh? Oh..I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep..please don't fire me.”Mike said worried as he rubbed his eyes and looked about. Had last night been a dream?

 

“I'm not going to fire you silly.” She said with a giggle. “You're far too important for us to do that. Last night just proves things will work out perfectly. Now I need you to go home and enjoy your day. I expect you back here at six this afternoon. I know that's early but we're closing up early tonight since they are still working on renovations and I need an extra set of eyes to keep watch. A lot of people will try and sneak in here to see everything that's different.”

 

“Yes ma'am.”Mike said nodding his head happy that he wasn't in trouble. He got to his feet and for once he didn't feel the gnawing hunger that usually followed a shift. In face he felt strangely full for once as if he had eaten too much. He followed her to the door listening to her chat about all the changes. She reached for the switch to mess with the new electric lock that was still being set up and a spark happened causing her to hiss. “Ma'am?”

 

“Fine dear. Go home and get some rest.” She said waving him away. Mike did as he was told not seeing as her body did a strange twitch before she shook her head a large smile coming to her lips and she waved as he walked down the street.

 

Mike managed to make it home in a short amount of time. Not that it was much of a home and even less now that he saw an eviction notice on the door. The landlord was a mean drunk and clearly he couldn't wait the two days for other to get paid. He also wasn't above calling the cops on a former tenant if they tried to talk or argue with him. He was grateful the other was too lazy to change the locks and went in to pack his stuff. Not that he had much, it all fit into a duffel bag. He didn't even bother to stop and try to talk to the drunk just stepped back outside looking up as it started to snow. He sighed and pulled his far to thin coat tighter around him and headed out to find some place to stay until it was time for him to go back to work.

 

He missed someone watching him with a smile on their face before heading inside the building to talk to the land lord who for once wasn't drunk. He happily took the large wad of cash given to him not caring that he had just put some kid out on the street.

 

It had been far too long a day for Mike as he shivered when he entered the pizzeria the warm air slamming into him. The snow had started to get heavier and he ended up sleeping in a very dirty alley for a bit when he had been kicked out of the library because some woman didn't like the way he looked and thought he shouldn't be sleeping there. His stomach twisted in knots at the smell of food reminding him he hadn't eaten anything.

 

“Mikey! You're here that's great!” The manger said with her wide smile as many of the crews were already packing up. “We're having to close down earlier then we thought because of the snow. They think it might be a bad storm.”

 

“Oh..um does that mean you don't need me?”Mike asked worried that he would have to stay out there in the cold. It wouldn't be the first time he had to stay on the streets but that didn't mean he liked it.

 

“Oh no dear..to be honest we might need you to put in a bit of over time staying here. We know most likely no one will try to break in while the weather is like this but we had a few issues earlier with some older kids so..”

 

“Oh..oh that's perfectly fine I don't mind staying longer.” Mike said with a smile. He knew the others wouldn't move until twelve so he felt safe staying there.

 

“Really? That's great. So I need to show you the new back room. We ended up adding a bath tub and a shower in the back, you know since we have a day care and well you know how it can be. So if you have to stay here longer you can just catch a shower and nap like you need before.” She added with a small wink making him blush.

 

He was amazed at all the changes. Someone or several could live there if needed be when the place wasn't open. Not that he would think someone would (killer animatronics and all that). Still though..it gave him some place warm to be without worrying about problems. It felt far too soon that the crew left with the manger giving him a few extra instructions on a few of the new systems and telling him to not worry about the storm.

 

“We got a new generator so if the main power goes it will pop on and you'll be good. Have a good weekend Mikey.” She said waving as she shut the door behind her the lock popping into place.

 

“Weekend? It's Wednesday.” Mike said to his self thinking how nice the new manger was if only she seemed to be a bit of an air head.

 

He went about checking things, stowing his duffel in the office as he looked about. He knew he should take a shower smelling slightly of the alley he had been asleep in. He passed by the animatronics missing the way their noses seemed to twitch at the smell but they didn't move.

 

Mike leaned against the stage of the cove never seeing Foxy peering out from it his eyes intent on the male. Mike ended up yawning and rubbing his face. He was still tired..he had a bit before his shift technically was suppose to start and the others would start moving..he could get a bit of sleep. He headed back over to the bed he remembered waking up in and laying his self down reminding his self to wash the bed sheets once he got up and fell asleep.

 


	5. Bathtime

“He's filthy and he smells.” Bonnie said the moment Mike was asleep and they moved to check on him. “That new manger promised he would be well taken care of.”

 

“The manger did say that Mikey was difficult today. It can't be helped if they can't control him. You know he's special and it takes special people to understand him.” Chica said gently as she wrung her hands. “Also she can't help what happens when he isn't with them. She did say they dropped Mikey off at the apartment they found was his address.”

 

“Still you think his mother wasn't taking care of him.” Bonnie replied

 

“Something isn't right.”Freddy said simply shaking his head. “Chica I want you to go ahead and find something for dinner for him. Bonnie go start a bath. We all agree he smells and he needs to be changed into some proper clothes.”

 

“Okay.”Bonnie said happily skipping off to go prepare a bath for their baby. He remembered hearing Mikey's mother talk about how much he loved them and that she bought him a rubber ducky that he'd called Chica after their yellow friend and insisted that it was a chicken and not a duck much to his mother's and their amusement. He wondered where she was. It wasn't like her to not be there.

 

“He's got the stink of urine and garbage.” Foxy said coming to stand beside Freddy once the other two had gone. “Me thinks the boy is hiding something..”

 

“He's a child Foxy, still very much a baby. He couldn’t. Most likely he had an accident and just didn't tell his mother. You and I both know very well he's still learning to control that.” Freddy said not sounding as sure as he would have liked.

 

“Aye he is but even little ones can be hurt and forced to hide things.”Foxy replied simply brushing some hair out of Mikey's face with a small worried frown.

 

“We've got time to find out.”Freddy said simply before he moved to lift Mikey up in his arms frowning again at how light the boy felt to him as he carried him towards the bathroom. “Find him something proper to wear..I know the manger left plenty of clothes and things in his size for us..check and see if we've got some pull ups as well if not we'll have to put him in a diaper.”

 

“Lad won't like that.”Foxy chuckled remembering the first epic temper tantrum they witnessed the one time the boy's mother ran out of pull ups during a visit.

 

“You said it your self. He smells of urine. We don't want him to have an accident, he'd be more upset at that then the diaper.” Freddy replied with his own chuckle remembering the red faced look the boy had on his face after he had had an accident in the middle of a show. Thankfully no one noticed as Foxy had hauled the boy away to his mother.

 

It took Mike longer then he would like to wake up this time when he knew something was off. He was sure he was still sleeping in the alley or in his bed. However when he realized hands were tugging on his clothes he let out a loud whimper and tried to shove them away and curl up.

 

“Ah come on kiddo. Need to get you cleaned up.” A soothing voice said. It wasn't the voice from his nightmare. It was familiar, safe and he relaxed a little but he tensed up when he woke up to finding his self nude and lowered into a tub his eyes suddenly meeting Bonnie's. He squeaked. “There's our bright eyed boy. You certainly are an awful mess.”

 

Mike had no clue what to say to that and he feared moving. By the time he finally got his mouth to work, Bonnie lifted up a wash cloth and started to scrub his face again making Mike squeak. He was too scared to move or protest as the large rabbit scrubbed him clean but he did turn a dark red.

 

“Almost done then we can get you dry and I'm sure Chica has something for you to eat.” Bonnie said starting to scrub Mike's hair.

 

“I..I..” Mike stuttered out. “not hungry.” he finally said softly his blush getting darker when his stomach made its self known growling loudly.

 

“Well your tum tum says other wise.” Bonnie laughed softly lightly bopping Mike on the nose and what seemed like reflex Mike giggled like he had when he was little. Back when things were easy and he just had to enjoy being a little kid.

 

Gods this was weird...it had to be a dream was all Mike could come up with. There was no reason for them to be this nice to him..nor treat him like a child. Like he mattered when he hadn't ever mattered after..after..

 

Mike didn't realize he was frowning hard but Bonnie did and took that as a sign of the bath time to be over. He was a little disappointed that Mikey clearly didn't want to play but he just pushed that thought away with info that sad children often didn't want to play when overly tired and/or hungry. So it was no surprise to Bonnie as he finally got Mikey rinsed off that the boy fought him on getting dry.

 

“Now stop that.”Bonnie scolded softly as Mike kept wiggling finally getting him dry after a frustrated sound came from his voice box that screeched a little at the end. He would have to talk to the manager about that. The sound make Mikey freeze and whimper softly having heard it far to often when the bots tried to kill him. He closed his eyes tightly expecting pain but found none only a nose pressed up against his forehead in what he realized was suppose to be a kiss. “There all done. Now lets get you dressed. Freddy? Foxy did one of you get some clothes?”

 

“Yeah just found something.” Foxy's voice said before the fox stuck his head into the bathroom and handed over the clothes along with a pull up.

 

Not that Mike really noticed to frozen with fear. He barely moved at all as he was dressed but he did note the childishness of the clothes unable to stop a small smile slipping on his lips at the pirate themed shirt he was now wearing. Of course Foxy would pick something like this..he hated him self for loving it.

 

“Alright boyo. Time for something to eat. Think Chica was able to find something you'll actually want to eat.” Foxy said and before Mike could say or do anything he found his self picked up by the fox. Brie memories of being carried around by the other worked in his mind. “Smell much better now.” he added bouncing the other in his arms making Mike blush as he recalled that the new updates had put in a stronger scene of smell.

 

Again like his dream (because it had to be a dream) he found his self in Freddy's lap and Chica was trying to feed him. He fought less this time far too hungry. At least if he ate in his dream maybe his stomach would hurt less when he woke up his mind would be convinced he'd eaten. Though he could have done without the cooing and baby talk from Chica. It was embarrassing and strangely..nice. He couldn't remember the last time anyone cared..but he must be desperate if he's dreaming about this. Finally he felt to full to eat more and was grateful when more wasn't forced on him.

 

This time they didn't force a bottle on him to intent on watching Mikey's actions. It was clear he as jumpy as if expecting something to go wrong or someone to start yelling. All of them had systems that pointed out signs of abuse and that made everyone irate but they hid it not wanting to upset Mikey.

 

Eventually Mike started to get a bit restless being held and wanting to move. Mostly to get away from the eyes watching him. He let out a loud squeak as he was picked up by Bonnie again and carried over to the new play area of the day care before being set down on one of the cushions suddenly aware that his underwear felt a bit odd but didn't have to long to think about it before he suddenly found a stuff toy shoved into his face.

 

“Look sweetie. It's like your toy.”Chica said bouncing the stuffed toy that resebled Foxy in front of Mike like one would trying to keep a small child's attention.

 

It had been one of the few toys he had owned growing up, it was stuffed in his bag in the office..he had nearly thrown it out but in the end..he couldn't. He just looked at the toy shaking his head. He waited until Chica looked away before getting to his feet and making a mad dash towards the office.

 


	6. Not a dream/Temper Tantrum

“Mikey! Mikey don't run!” Chica's worried voice followed him before heavy foot steps were heard following him. “Mikey come back here.”

 

Mike didn't slow down managing to get into the office panting slightly and wincing as he tripped over the strap of his duffel bag, pain shooting through his knees as he hit the floor making him aware this couldn't be a dream..dreams didn't hurt. He remembered to hit the button on the door shutting one but not the other. Chica stood at the window looking in before hurrying off to get Freddy or Foxy. She was sure Mikey had hurt his self falling since he appeared to be crying but she couldn't get to him.

 

Mike took a moment to catch his breath before he started to dig around in his bag. He pulled out the old stuffed toy Foxy and hugged it tight to him as he tried to stay calm. This had to be a dream, it couldn't be real even though the pain throbbing through his knees were a painful reminded that it wasn't. He just grabbed the tablet off the desk but realized the cameras had been mostly disabled to be worked on. The doors at least would stay shut...wait fuck only one door was shut. He quickly reached up to get the other door shut but it didn't work properly, making a loud screeching noise as it started to shut. However it only shut three fourths of the way. Mike tried not to panic just scooted underneath the desk.

 

“Just a dream. It's just a dream.” he muttered to his self as he rocked back and forth holding the toy close. He didn't hear anyone come running or heavy foot steps so he started to calm down a little bit, not enough to think clearly though.

 

He wasn't sure how long he was under there but just stayed there hugging the old toy and crying. He never heard the door that hadn't shut properly being dragging up and the scrap of the hook against metal. He was still too upset to look up as Foxy bent down to look under the desk and saw Mikey.

 

“Little mate, you shouldn't have tried to run and hide like this. Come on out and let me look you over, Chica said it looked like you took a little tumble.”Foxy tried to coax softly. They would have to keep a closer eye on the lad. Running like he did, he could have fallen and hurt his self. “Come on Mikey we'll go play a game like always..you wouldn't want ole Captain Foxy to go without his favorite little first mate, now would ye?” he tired hoping maybe a little adventure game would cheer his little first mate up. “Mikey?”

 

Mike didn't move just shook his head and refused to move.

 

“Okay lad. I'll leave you be for now.” Foxy said knowing forcing the kid out would do them no good. He pulled back and glanced towards the one open door shaking his head at the others who were watching. He stepped outside the door and sat down in the hall. They were more then willing to wait out their little one.

 

Mike wasn't sure how long he stayed there but shortly hearing a chime and glancing at the tablet telling him it was almost six. He would soon be able to get out of this. However his hope was dashed the moment he heard the phone on the desk ring then click on but Mike dared not move for fear of alerting one of the animatronics.

 

“Hullo? Hello Mikey! I hope you're having a good time..I have some bad news though. Seems that snow storm moved in faster then we thought..I tried to leave my place to come get you since I know you don't have a car but it's impossible to leave and it looks like it will be that way for a few days. So yay for you it's an early long weekend! Plus lots of new games and toys to try that are there so I doubt you'll be bored. Listen I know this will be kind of rough but we'll make sure you're properly compensated for being stuck there.” The new owner's voice came over the line.

 

A sound too high for Mike to hear also played in the background of the phone call. Foxy's ears perked up as he listened, the sound over riding anything the human voice on the line was saying. The message he received sent every protective instinct in him into over drive and he was up on his feet listening intently to it.

 

“No!” Mike said scrambling out from under the desk and picking up the phone. “Hello? Hello can you hear me?” he said franticly but all he could hear was static on the line. “No you can't leave me here.” he said whimpering as he could hear the woman still talking but clearly she couldn't hear him. Mike remembered briefly that the phones were suppose to be worked on tomorrow and while getting calls was possible, sending them wasn't.

 

When it was clear that he wasn't going to get through he got angry and pulled the cheap phone free of it's cord and threw it against the wall where it smashed into pieces.

 

“Micheal!” Foxy scolded quickly stepping into the office. “We don't throw things.” he scolded.

 

Far too angry at this point and beyond upset to be properly afraid Mike turned on Foxy glaring at him.

 

“Fuck you!” Mike shouted unable to stop his self. “Fuck you! Fuck all of you! This is bull shit!”

 

“Now enough of that lad. You know strong language isn't for tykes like you!”Foxy said. “I don't even use it myself and I'm a pirate. Now I understand you are upset boyo but we need ye to calm down.”

 

“No! Leave me alone.”Mike shouted grabbing the nearest heavy object off the desk and throwing it at Foxy, the tall animatronic easily dodged the book and the next set of items that were thrown at him.

 

Mike's cursing getting louder and much worse. When he picked up the fan to toss it Foxy had had enough. He grabbed the boy's wrist and wrapped his arm around Mikey's waist hauling him up and off his feet. Mike dropped the fan but he started to kick and struggle fighting to get away from the other.

 

However the old fox didn't let go or loosen his grip but he did adjust it so he was cradling the upset boy close to him. Mikey continued to scream and rant finally dissolving into exhausted crying his fingers tightly wound in the animatronic's shirt.

 

“Get some rest boyo. It's okay. Old Foxy's got you, I'll be keeping you safe from now on.” Foxy said rocking the boy in his arms. He managed to snag the forgotten toy off the floor smiling at the clearly well loved mini version of him. He tucked it into Mikey's arms, the other already have asleep from the out burst that clearly took far too much energy. Mikey no longer had the will to fight. He trapped here at the mercy of the these murderous animatronics that clearly were intent on treating him like some..some child.

 

“You, Freddy and I are going to have a little talk about the naughty things you just did after you’ve gotten some sleep.” he added as the chime alerting him to the fact it was six went off.

 


	7. Talks, Bad Puns and Oops

 

Foxy carried the sleeping boy out of the office and towards the bed they'd been putting Mikey in to nap. He could see the worry on the others. He knew they could clearly hear the outburst from out here. He made sure that Mikey was tucked in tight before he even dared to step away.

 

“What happened?” Bonnie demanded in a quite voice.

 

“Just a bit of temper tantrum. He'll be dealt with when he wakes up.” Foxy said simply. “We got a call from management...I have news that's both bad and upsetting.” he added with a grimace.

 

He explained the message he heard and the others silently agreed they would do all they could to protect Mikey.

 

“So..he's staying here? Permanently?” Chica asked. She loved the idea of always having their favorite little boy around. “What about his mother?”

 

“Boyo broke the phone before she started the next part. She repeated the first part so who ever heard it could relay it.”Foxy explained. “But from what I understand this could easily become permanent, him living here with us..something has happened. Something bad..it's the only way to explain the marks and why he's acting like he is.”

 

“He's sensitive..it's not surprising.”Bonnie added nodding his head.

 

“Sensitive or not. That tantrum and language was far from acceptable.” Freddy spoke up. “We all know discipline has to be done.”

 

“Ye'll have to do it..” Foxy said after a moment looking at Freddy. “No offense Chica, Bonnie..ye be too soft on the lad.”

 

“What about you?” Chica said trying to be offended but knew the pirate was right.

 

“He already had to deal with Mikey's tantrum..and I've got a feeling it won't be the last one.” Freddy said. “I'm sure we all will have to find some way to handle this.”

 

“Ay..boy's ours. No matter what we do what's best for him.” Foxy spoke up and the other two could just nod their heads and agree.

 

“Now there is very bad snow storm outside. We need to check and make sure everything is locked up tight and secure.” Freddy said taking charge. “We want to make sure Mikey can't wonder outside by mistake or get any where near where the tools from those workers have stored around her.”

 

“Toddler and power tools..scary thought.” Bonnie snorted making Chica giggle.

 

“Very. Since the restaurant will not be open for the next several days we have no reason to limit our movement. We will have to alternate recharge and who stays with Mikey.”

 

“I'll stay now.” Chica offered. “While you guys check everything out. I already went over the kitchen stuff. We've got more then enough food to feed one little boy.”

 

“Good stay here with him and give a shout when he wakes up.”Freddy said before the rest of them scattered to do what was needed. Bonnie went to recharge once he was done but Foxy went to find Freddy.

 

“Something you need?” Freddy asked after making sure the front doors were locked and the curtains covering the windows and doors were closed hiding them from the wolds view.

 

“Want to talk about the lad.” Foxy said simply.

 

“I figured..he always was your favorite of the children.”Freddy said simply.

 

“He's my first mate...would rather die then let any harm come the boy.” Foxy replied. “Sure he'll throw another tantrum once he's awake..need a favor of you.”

 

“What is it?” Freddy asked

 

“The new owner..well she made them give me a hand to replace this hook with..need help switching it though until the repairs have been done..” Foxy explained.

 

“Want to take the boy in hand yourself?” Freddy said with a grin making Foxy groan at the bad joke.

 

“That was un-bear-able..” Foxy replied making Freddy groan. “But yes. Don't want to accidentally hurt the lad.”

 

“Well we can always use an extra hand.”Freddy said snorting. “But honestly we will figure something out.”

 

It was hours later that Mike finally started to stir awake, his head was pounding and his throat was dry. He would have thought it was all a bad dream if his knees weren't still hurting. He was trapped there with them. He opened his eyes but he didn't see anyone around him and he sat up rubbing his eyes. He took his time getting to his feet. The day care room was mostly dark. He assumed the lights had been turned off to give off a more peaceful environment but he was still far too upset.

 

He never noticed he left his toy as he made a quite walk across the floor and towards the bathroom. The need to relief his self pressing but he stopped when he heard heavy foot steps. He panicked and looked for the nearest place to hide and only found a spot between some boxes wedging his way behind them.

 

“Oh dear not again.” Bonnie's voice could be heard. “Mikey? Mikey come out we know you're hiding in here somewhere. Come now it's not time for hide and seek.”

 

Mike shoved his fist into his mouth and tried not to let out a whimper. He suddenly realized the pressure in stomach that had woke him up was much worse but he didn't dare move. He was so focused on not wetting his self he didn't hear the foot steps coming closer before the light flipped on and Chica, who he hadn't heard come in, was in front of him.

 

“There you are!”

 

And that was the moment Mike's body rebelled and he found his self soaking wet.

 


	8. Change, Punishment and Apology

The surprise of the other suddenly there finally made Mikey lose control. His face turned a dark shade of red as he realized he was now soaking wet from having wet his self. Sadly the pull up wasn't a very good one and soaked all the way through to Mikey's clothes making him even more embarrassed.

 

“Aw little baby Mikey had an accident! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you.” Chica crooned seeing the other was wet. “Is that why you were hiding? It's okay, accidents happen.” she added before pulling the mortified male out from his hiding spot.

 

He felt his burn of shame start to get worse. The embarrassment of having wet his self like a fucking toddler in fear was worse then dying (well maybe not but he sure wished the earth would open up and swallow him). It only got worse as he tried to squirm away from Chica who was carrying him. He struggled harder when he realized she was carrying him over to the changing table where Bonnie was waiting.

 

“Now stay still we need to get you cleaned up. We don't want you to get a nasty rash.” Bonnie said once Chica managed to get the wiggling Mikey down on the table having to hold him still while he was stripped of his shorts and the embarrassing pull up.

 

“Oh well we only have a few of these but I think with how things are going, you can't be trusted to tell us when.” he added as he manged to get Mikey not just clean but powered and into a diaper in record timing as if he'd done it hundreds of times.

 

Mikey closed his eyes tightly squeezing them. Gods could this get worse...wait better not think about that.

 

“Fucking let me go!” He finally managed to say when they were done and set him back down on his feet. He tried to move away but Chica hadn't let go of his arms. Both frowned at him

 

“Naughty words.”Chica scolded. “We don't use naughty words.”

 

“Let me the fuck go. I don't care.” Mike hissed out trying to tug away from the overly large chicken.

 

Chica finally let go and not that he cared to find out why. Just happy to be free, Mike turned to run away from them, only to find Freddy standing behind him, a disapproving look on his face that scared him more then the black eyes ever had. He swallowed heavily and suddenly was reminded of his mother's disapproving gaze when he did something wrong and knew it.

 

He cowers in on his self without control and backs away. He didn't get far before he's nearly shrieks in fright as suddenly his arm his grabbed by the large bear and he finds his self being dragged. For several moments he things whatever game they are playing with him is over and they will be finally stuffing him into a suit. However he find his self not being dragged to the back but to the bathroom. He's still quivering in fear muttering curses too frightened to properly fight when suddenly he finds a bar of soap shoved into his mouth.

 

“Hold that and don't spit it out.” Freddy orders as Mikey gags on the taste.

 

Of course he doesn't listen and spits it out letting out a filthy curse. The stinging slap to his bottom was more then unexpected and Mikey's eyes widened as he realized that this over grown teddy bear had just fucking swatted him like a child. ((He's digging his self a hole with all the cursing and clearly the diaper they shoved him into offers no protection)). He received five more very hard swats before he finally stood there red faced with the soap shoved in his mouth, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

Of course the bear would spank harder then a human so it would take less to get the lesson across but it still fucking hurt. He then found his self facing a corner. Yeah his life had gone fucking insane...or he had. Which wouldn't surprise him as he was already sure he was losing his mind with this job. If it wasn't for the stinging pain, he would have thought he was dreaming. He always knew life was fucking with him but he never expected to be red faced, red bottomed, with the taste of soap in his mouth while he stood facing a corner in a bathroom.

 

His forehead thumps lightly against the wall as he tries to control his breathing and think. It wasn't like anyone would be coming here until the storm let up..so Monday..fuck it was Wednesday so that meant four very long fucking days of dealing with this. He knew he could hide from them either..four days he couldn't last in his office..maybe he could but if the door didn't fully close like last time it wouldn't matter. It would just get yanked up again. He squirmed a moment and wondered briefly about the strange manager and owner. They had to know about this happening or that it might happen but then again a small part hoped they didn't. It was embarrassing enough to know his self, it was a whole other thing for others to know.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the sound of someone's footsteps coming closer to him and so jumped when a hand dropped onto his shoulder.

 

“Okay lad, spit that into the sink and lets get your mouth washed out.” Foxy said taking both hands and placing them on the others shoulders.

 

What the hell? Where'd the hook go? Went through Mikey's mind as he found his self being guided over to a sink where Foxy pulled the bar of soap out of his mouth. He couldn't help but gag and the taste still in his mouth but didn't find the animatronic as he held a cup of water up to Mikey's lips and then told to spit the water out after he rinsed. He couched and gagged a few time but each time Foxy kept a comforting (well he supposed that was the intention) hand on his back rubbing or patting. The gentleness brought tears to his eyes and he hoped the animatronic would just assume he was upset over the punishment (that was all he could think to call it) he received. He was going to have to play along and then he would leave on Monday.

 

“There we go lad all done.” Foxy crooned gently as he took a wash cloth to clean the boy's face. He took his time gently wiping away the dried salt from tears that had been shed and the snot that dribbled down the boy's face. “All clean and ye are forgiven for your outburst and those naughty words. Just got to say sorry and all's well. I'm sure ye learned your lesson. You're smart clever boy Mikey.”

 

Mike fought with his self for a moment wanting to say he would never say sorry but also wanting to say sorry to the other. That he wanted to leave..but it wasn't like he had anywhere to go. He felt his mouth clamp shut and for a moment he feared he would lose his temper again. When had he turned into such an emotional wreck..oh wait he'd always been this way every since...no he wouldn't think about that.

 

He couldn't trust anyone to care..to stay..but right now here. In this place that held most of his happy memories from his younger days...he felt strangely safe..even when the animatronics had tried to kill him. He still felt safer here then he had any where else.

 

He didn't respond for a moment as Foxy started to chatter on about them maybe playing a game or if he wanted he'd tell him a story later. It was jarring how many memories he had as a child listening to the other.

 

He took a deep breath and held it for a moment which seemed to catch the others attention and Foxy stopped talking, just waiting, smiling that wide grin. Mikey couldn't help but feel his lower lip wobble a bit before he finally got out softly.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 


	9. Bonding with the Captain

Mikey apologizing made Foxy smile wider before he scooped the boy into his arms chuckling and cuddling him. He was more then thankful for the updates and the reworkings they had received as they had been made to feel more real and warm so he knew the boy wouldn't be cold. He wondered for a moment why they had done it but brushed it off after a moment. They were there for the children when the place was open. Now..now when the place was closed and no one else was here..they were there for Mikey. That was all that mattered..he could care less about anyone else but Mikey. He was theirs.

 

He takes a moment to notice the boy isn't fighting him or trying to get away like he had with the others and it warms his servos in ways he had forgotten could be done.

 

“Let's get you fed boyo. Then we'll find something to do.” Foxy said carrying Mikey out of the bathroom. He sees and feels the boy nod his head against his chest. “I'm sure Chica found some other grub besides that paste she keeps insisting on feeding you. Honestly think she wants to smother you puree veggies, swear that slop looks worse then scurvy.”

 

Foxy can't help his smile as he hears his little mate giggle so he goes on making jokes about food and other things. It's easy and strangely nice. He wanted to nothing but take care of the lad..it had to be the new programing. The urge to care but..he'd always adored the boy from the moment his mother had brought him into the place..it was some time ago. The connection with time and change wasn't clicking in his brain but it didn't matter.

 

He still remember the toddler wondering away from his mother's hand as she had tried to take care of another crying child in front of her. He'd come to the stage during a time when he wasn't doing a show. Remembered the small boy reaching up to him after tugging on his tail. He'd picked the lad up without a second thought grinning at him. He always scooped the boy up every time he came in weather he was in the middle of a story or actions with the others.

 

The tainted memory of Mikey's mother coughing in the back of building near the bathrooms came to the surface. He remembered the scent and sight of blood dripping from her mouth. The busted lip and the bruising on her skin. He never wondered about the boys father until now.

 

“Foxy?” Mikey said lifting his head and he realized he'd stopped talking.

 

“Sorry me boyo. Got lost in my own head..thinking about my treasures.” Foxy said with a grin that made Mikey giggle again and seemed to relax a little.

 

“Where are the others?” Mikey asked when he didn't see them in the main nursery room. It seemed Foxy and them weren't letting him out of that area, if the gates going across to block off the room from the rest of the building that hadn't been put up before, were there now were any indication.

 

“Both Bonnie and Chica are charging themselves. Freddy is doing the rounds.” Foxy replied simply setting and strapping Mikey down into what was basicly an overly large high chair.

 

He made sure the tray was locked into place and grabbed the bib Chica had left out for them to use. He snorted as again it was a pirate themed. An amused look crossed his face when the boy clearly started to pout not happy with his current predicament and started to wiggle.

 

“Now I'm sure we can get you fed with minimal trouble.” Foxy chuckled as he picked up the first bowel and stirred the contents before holding up a spoonful. Mikey clammed his mouth shut. “Now lad we both know you're hungry and need to eat. I don't want have t force it like we've been doing.”

 

“I'm not hun..” Mikey's protest was cut off by his stomach growling making the boy blush and the old fox laugh. “Okay I am.” he said weakly after a moment finally letting Foxy feed him.

 

It was nice feeling full once it was all gone, not that he'd admit that out loud. It also didn't stop him from protesting when Foxy started cleaning his face.

 

“Don't know how one lad can make such a mess. I was the one feeding you..can't image the mess if you fed yourself.” Foxy teased lightly as he finished moping up the boy's face. Mikey just snorted and stuck his tongue out at him. “Best put that away.” he added with a chuckle popping the boy on the nose with his finger.

 

Mikey could stop the giggle that cam out..finally though it went away as did the smile. He watched the fox put away things before Mikey found his self whisked out of the chair and carried out of the room and towards pirate cove. A small chill went through him when he was carried out of the warmer part of the pizzeria. It was a slightly painful reminder that he was only wearing a shirt, a diaper and pair of socks. He curled up more against the bot enjoying the strange warmth Foxy now emitted.

 

“Almost to the cove.” Foxy said gently pulling the boy closer, He stepped behind the curtain and over to his ship that house somewhat of a living quarters inside. It was originally just for show and for the kids to play but the new owner had fixed it up nice for him. There was a side part that was empty but he had a clue what he would fill that with later. Sitting down in the chair that use to be out in the middle of the stage he pulled the blanket off the bed and proceeded to wrap Mikey in it until he was sure the boy was perfectly wrapped.

 

Once he was sure the boy couldn't get away he got comfortable and grabbed the warm bottle of milk that had been brought there for when he had finished feeding the boy. They'd made sure to go through the information they had access too. The boy was too light and a few additives that were normal for babies were added to the milk. He had to fight with Mikey a moment who clearly didn't like being wrapped up where he couldn't move nor the bottle that was pushed into his face before he finally got the lad to take the nipple and start drinking.

 

“That's my boy. You are the best first mate I've ever had Mikey. Also me favorite of anyone..but don't tell the others that.” Foxy said like it was a big secret before started talking this time telling stories he'd told the boy before about adventures on the high seas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell I'm very fond of Foxy. So suggestions on what should happen next? I mean I have a few ideas about the main story line but I'd love to hear any suggestions on things that could happen to sweet little baby Mikey during his next four days of lovely bonding with the bots (Yes I'm a little bit sadistic but come on, he's too cute not to torture just a little). 
> 
> Also since I'm getting so many questions about why Mike isn't fight back. I'm not going to answer the full reason since you will find out later in the story but since I'm getting this question a lot I'll explain a bit. I see Mike one of the victims of the Bite of '87, the damage left Mike with bad headaches and a few hallucinations. It's why he keeps thinking he's dreaming but it also changed his personalty, where he was a happy outgoing adventurous child, he's turned into a painfully shy adult who doesn't like conflict and easily can be bullied/convinced into doing what others want. Also the gang did try to kill him, would you be fighting and causing too many problems if you weren't sure they would suddenly turn on you and try to do it again if you don't going alone with them?.


	10. Mikey's Day with Freddy Part 1

Mike could barely remember the rest of the day after that. He just recalled Foxy telling him stories. He never remembered falling asleep or being put to bed. He did remember the nightmare that suddenly gripped his mind.

 

He found his self feeling small and lost..looking around it was dark and he walked down the hall hearing someone talking. He pressed the door open slightly and glancing inside he saw his mother on the floor. Tears were falling down her face fast and blood was dripping from her mouth as she looked up and he knew she could see him. His chest started to hurt at the black empty eyes that stared back at him. He backed away feeling fear fill him. He tried to keep quite but a whimper escaped his lips and suddenly someone was standing over him. He felt smaller then he had every before looking up at the hulking figure he couldn't make out. He knew there was blood on this monster's knuckles that it was going to hurt him next. He turned and ran back the way he came but he knew it wouldn't be fast enough. He tripped and soon felt the huge figure over him. Suddenly he found his arm grabbed and he couldn't stop the screaming that left his lips.

 

“NO! Daddy don't I'm sorry!” Mike screamed out as he shot up and scrambled to get away from who ever was touching him. He was already deep into a panic attack that he couldn't recall anything. His eyes were wide and unfocused as he looked about but he didn't see the man who haunted his nightmares.

 

“Mikey calm you're safe.” Freddy's deep voice rumbled out trying to sooth the upset boy. He didn't touch him just waited.

 

It took a bit but Mike's sobbing manged to taper it self off and he was able to calm his self down.

 

Freddy reached over with a damp cloth he'd retrieved and cleaned the boy's face up, Mikey to tired from his tears to fight him but he did manage to whimper out.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what bright eyes?” Freddy asked.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Mikey asked still sniffling.

 

“Because we can't let you go around such a mess. It's against the rules.” Freddy said simply. “There we go all clean.”

 

“Where's Foxy?” Mikey asked before he could stop his self.

 

“He's taking a long recharge. He spent all evening and night awake watching you.” Freddy explained. “He'll be awake before bedtime tonight.” he added throwing the cloth in a near by bin.

 

“What's going to happen now?” Mikey asked wanting to move away from the huge animatronic bear but found him self unable to move due to the wall the bed was against.

 

“We're going to have a good day today Mikey.” Freddy said simply. “Lets get you dressed properly.”

 

Mike was a bit grateful when Freddy didn't try to dress him but let him change his own clothes. It was strange being made to wear clothes that were far more comfortable then he was use to but it was also nice.

 

Pants..pants were a wonderful thing that hid (well mostly hid) that awful bulking diaper. The moment he'd tried to take it off he found his hands being lightly smacked.

 

“Naughty baby boy, that stays on.” Freddy had scolded before yanking the pants all the way up from where Mike had only pulled them up half way before he decided to try and get rid of the horrible reminder of yesterday's accident. “All dressed. Now breakfast time for you.”

 

Mikey didn't have a chance to say anything before his hand was taken and he was led back into the dinning area of the day care room and again forced into the high chair.

 

“Freddy this isn't necessary. I can feed myself.” Mike said trying to wiggle out of the chair but found his self locked in again.

 

“You are underweight and clearly malnourished.”Freddy said simply before going to retrieve the scrambled eggs with extra cheese something he was sure the boy would eat. “I know you don't understand what that means but it dos mean you need to eat good food so open up for Freddy.”

 

Mike clamped his mouth shut and turned his head.

 

“Come now bright eyes lets get this into your tummy. We can do something fun after.” Freddy crooned in his deep voice.

 

“Stop calling me that!” Mike said with a glare before he found the spoonful of eggs shoved into his mouth and he tried to resist swallowing but they tasted so good that he was swallowing before he realized it. His mouth watered at how good it tasted and he couldn't stop his self from opening his mouth up for another bite. Shame burned through him as he accepted the rest of his meal slowly.

 

“You are my little bright eyes.” Freddy said simply. “Just like you are Foxy's first mate.”

 

“What about Chica and Bonnie?” Mikey asked before grudgingly taking the sippy cup he was given. It was better then being forced to drink another bottle. Also he was far too thirsty to care and drink down most of the juice inside quickly.

 

“You'll have to ask them.” Freddy said simply before returning the plate to where it belonged while Mike just glared behind the cup.

 

waited until Freddy wasn't looking then pried the lid off and downing the drink almost too fast to be safe. Some of it dripping down his chin before he did something that he knew was childish. He threw the cup at Freddy hitting him on the back of the had the cup making a loud thud.

 

Mikey let out a loud giggle before trying to cover his mouth as the bear turned around to give the boy an unimpressed look.

 

“That wasn't nice.”Freddy said picking up the cup and putting it away. “We don't want to start the day with another spanking I was sure yesterday would have made sure we didn't.”

 

“You wouldn't.”Mike said with a glare. “You have no right to this..just..let me be..I mean it. It's not dignified for an employee to be treated like this!”

 

“You are not an employee Mikey..you are a little boy who likes to play dress up.” Freddy said with a shake of his head.

 

“Yes I am!” Mike protested.

 

“Now fibs are not a good thing Mikey.” Freddy said shaking his head again. “Let's read a story together. I remember you love that.” he added after a moment going to a shelf full of books while Mike attempted again to get free of the high chair

 

Child proof his fucking ass. He always hated this kinds of locks because even adults had trouble with some of them and he cursed this one time not being able to undo them his self. He just glared when Freddy returned and undid the stupid locks with a simple click and no issue.

 

“Such a grumpy face.” Freddy teased as Mike found his self hauled out of his seat and over to the nearby rocking chair. It took them far too long to get comfortable since Mikey kept wiggling but a sharp smack to his bottom got him still and quite. Freddy opened the book and Mike nearly groaned at the story that was chosen.

 

“Once upon a time, there was a little girl named _**Goldilocks**_. She went for a walk in the forest...”

 

 

 


	11. Mikey's Day with Freddy Part 2

Mike listened to the other read through at least two more books before finally trying to wiggle down and was thankful when Freddy let him go. He managed to get a good five feet from the other before stopping his legs a bit stiff from being still so long.

 

It took him a moment to realize the pins and needles feeling was going away fast enough and he shifted backwards on his feet and ended up tripping over the rub falling hard down on his rear with a loud yelp.

 

“Easy Bright eyes.” Freddy's voice came to him a slight cracking in it making it static causing Mike to wince in fear

 

Mike just pushed his self back up not bothering to look at him. He just looked around the room and debated if he could make it the office and lock his self in. He might get his keys and get outside. He'd have to wait until the anamatronic was distracted before doing it. He just debated on taking a chance on a run when he found a paw grabbing at his bottom (and not perverted like people) and it took Mikey a moment to realize what the other was doing and his face turned a dark red.

 

“Still dry.” Freddy said. “very good Mikey. Lets see if you can go the rest of the day.”

 

Mikey was still red in the face having tried his hardest to forget about the fucking diaper and ridiculous clothes he was wearing. Not that it mattered right now, he was going to get out of this as soon as possible, pay raise or no he was going to quit this job once and for all. (And why he didn't do that when they were trying to kill him he didn't know) Somehow being cared for was worse then nearly being killed. He sighed and moved away from the other taking a step towards the open gate but only made it a few steps before Chica appeared in the open gateway with a tray with a plate filled with warm steaming food on it.

 

“Lunch time!” She said happily.

 

“Not more mush.” Mikey said before he could stop his self.

 

“Aw Mikey it's okay. I promised it's not more baby food.” Chica giggled the sound was weird and staticed a little making Mikey back away from her a bit. It was like every time one of them laughed their vocal systems would do that. He hated it but was grateful for it at the same time since it reminded him that they were not as friendly as they seemed. “We've got some nice warm soft foods for you.”

 

Mikey wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing but before he could comment he was hauled off his feet again and strapped back into the high chair. He was really starting to hate being so small. Chica wasn't even that much bigger then him but still strong. He knew it was because they were designed that way but gods he wished he looked at least a bit more manly. He doubted he weighed a good 120, skinny as he was though if this went on much longer with the way they kept feeding him, he was sure to put on at least ten pounds in the next several days. Again he could do without her baby talk as she basicly force fed him the feel at least giving him time to swallow between bites of food. However this time he was aware that this much food where he hadn't had it before was a bad idea and he realized to late when his stomach started to cramp and hurt.

 

“Mikey?” Chica said worried seeing the pained look on his face. “Freddy something wrong.” She said right before Mike managed to lean over and puke his guts up on the floor. “Foxy! Freddy!” she started shouting before she could stop her self.

 

Freddy who had been checking things heard the yell and ran back towards the nursery. Foxy right behind him having been woken up by the yelling of his name.

 

“Oh poor baby, he's sick!” Chica said

 

“Poor lad.” Foxy said reaching out and undoing the tray before picking the pale and shivering boy up in his arms while Freddy comforted Chica before hurrying her off to get things to clean up the mess.

 

“I'll get him cleaned you go back to recharge.” Freddy said

 

“Ye sure?” Foxy said as he rubbed Mikey's back worried about leaving the lad.

 

“I'm sure, it's my day, I can handle a little tummy upset. And you are barely at half power so go on.” Freddy said simply as Foxy handed the boy over hesitantly. Foxy gave the boy an affectionate nuzzle, before turning to leave but found the boys hand tightly grabbing hold of him.

 

“Now lad, ole' Freddy will take good care of you. I'll see ye at bedtime.” Foxy said

 

“Promise?” Mikey said softly

 

“I promise. Ye my first mate and my best matey you know I'll always protect you and come for ya when ya need me. Now be a good lad and go with Freddy.”

 

Mikey just stared at him but finally let go slumping against Freddy having purged everything in his stomach so he was exhausted. Freddy carried Mikey to the bathroom and the bath was thankfully short focusing on getting the vomit off of him.

 

“There we go all nice and clean, I'm sure after that little upset you could use a nap.” Freddy said as he dried Mikey off. The boy didn't bother fighting his stomach still far to queasy and he feared puking again. He didn't even protest as he was redressed and carried to one of the larger crib beds instead of the bed he had been sleeping in and tucked in before the railing was lifted up and locked into place.

 

Mike seriously debated on trying to escape again when he realized they had left him alone but all thoughts of escape fled when his stomach cramped up again and the pain made him curl up and whimper in pain. Instinctively he reached for his toy but found it hadn't been placed in the crib with him and he could see it on the bed. He barely managed to pull his self up into sitting position, his hand reaching out for the toy as if it would come to him but it didn't and another pained whimper left his lips.

 

Finally he managed to say softly “Freddy?” he didn't hear anything so he said it again a bit louder. “Freddy!”

 

That time he knew he'd been heard as he heard the familiar heavy footsteps of the bear. He whimpered only a little as the shadow appeared.

 

“Mikey? What's wrong bright eyes?” the heavy voice said filled with worry that made Mikey want to hate and embrace the other at the same time.

 

“Foxy.” Mikey said simply

 

“He's resting bright eyes as should you.” Freddy said.

 

“No my Foxy.” He said pointing towards the bed. He repeated 'my foxy' several more times his voice and his self sounding more and more frustrated before Freddy got the hint and looked to see where the boy was pointing. Mikey knew he sounded like a toddler demanding a toy but right now he could care less. He was sick and his head was pounding and if they were going to fucking treat him like this then for now he was going to act like it if it meant he survived another day.

 

“Oh! You want your toy!” Freddy said going over to the bed and picking it up and bringing it over to the crib where he handed it to Mikey who sighed as he held it tight. “There we go now nap time for one little bright eyed cub.”

 

Mikey didn't bother fighting as he was nudged into shifting and laying back down. His stomach churned and for a moment he thought he would be sick again but he. Slowly he closed his eyes to focus on his breathing. He never realized he had fallen asleep.

 


	12. Mikey's Day with Freddy Part 3

 

Mike wasn't sure how long he slept only that when he woke up he felt much better. His stomach still hurt a little but it was more from having been sick then anything else. He managed to sit his self up despite the fact his stomach started to cramp a little from the movement. He held his toy tightly in his arms and rubbing at his face trying to get the sleepiness out of his eyes. He spent several minutes just waking up before he realized someone was standing next to the crib he'd been put into. Also now that he was thinking a bit more aware he wasn't happy about the crib.

 

“I'm not a baby.” he muttered earning a deep a chuckle from Freddy who lowered the side of the crib.

 

“You are our baby.” Freddy said simply lifting Mikey into his arms and popping him on the nose lightly. “You seem to be feeling better. Good a cranky baby is not a fun one.”

 

Mikey rolled his eyes and sighed unable to stop his self from wiggling a bit in the others arms as he tried to get down.

 

“Stay still,” Freddy said

 

“I need down.” Mikey said simply.

 

“Why?”

 

“You know why.” Mikey said not wanting to say it while still trying to wiggle free.

 

“No bright eyes, I don't want you running and hurting yourself.” Freddy said as he carried Mikey away from the crib and towards the main room away from where Mike need to be.

 

“Freddy please.. I need down.”

 

“No.” Freddy said simply and finally Mike just let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Freddy I have to go to the bathroom.” Mike muttered his face dark red.

 

“What was that bright eyes?” Freddy said.

 

“Bathroom.” Mike muttered again

 

Freddy didn't respond like he heard making Mikey sigh realizing the other wasn't going to listen when he talked like an adult as it seemed they were going to assume he was playing a game. He let out another sigh and his face turned a dark red in embarrassment in what he was about to say.

 

“Freddy.” Mikey said loudly making the other stop and look at him. “Freddy..potty.”

 

“What did you say Mikey?” Freddy said with a smile that made Mike feel like he was being teased.

 

“Potty.” Mikey repeated his face a dark red but he was set down on his feet thankfully.

 

He took off running towards the bathroom only slowing down when he heard Freddy's voice give off and staticed growl of warning. For a brief second he wondered if Freddy would catch up to him when he wasn't picked up off his feet before making it into the bathroom. He sighed when the door was shut behind him and he was able to enter a stall to relive his self. He growled as he yanked the diaper off of his self and threw into the trash bin.

 

He stood there washing his hands thinking about what he should do. He debated briefly on taking off and running but the bathroom only had one doorway and he knew Freddy was out there waiting on him. He took his time to stall going back out there for as long as possible but finally he knew he couldn't stay in there any longer.

 

“Better Mikey?” Freddy said making Mike jump as he hadn't expected the other to be right outside the door.

 

“Yes.” He said his face dark red again as the blush returned in full force.

 

“Good job! You didn't make a mess of yourself this time.” Freddy said making Mike make a noise in the back of his throat. “It's dinner time soon..or does your tummy still hurt?”

 

“Just a little.” Mike admitted.

 

“Then I'm sure Chica will have some nice soup all ready for you. You made her very worried when you got sick earlier.” Freddy said patting Mikey on the hair before taking the hand that didn't have a hold of the toy Foxy and lead him away towards the rug where some toys had pulled out and placed on the floor. He knew that those toys were meant for him to play with as he was basicly pushed down onto the rug gently. Before Freddy sat down the animatranioc making a strange thumping noise as it's bottom hit the floor in front of him.

 

He wasn't interested in the toys at all just held to his own stuffed Foxy and watched as Freddy tried to get him to interact and play. Finally after several minutes of watching the bear appear to be struggling with building a block house. He settled the toy in his lap.

 

“That's not it.” He said simply taking the blocks and starting to build with them. He lost his self in the simple acting of building taking apart and rebuilding that it never dawned on him to recall Freddy had played blocks countless time when he was younger and could build grand little castles and such as he'd seen before.

 

So focused on his task he didn't see Freddy smile or Chica and Bonnie look inside the room and smile as well at the sight of their little boy playing. Even if wasn't smiling, playing with blocks was still doing more then just sitting there and pouting.

 

It took him several minutes of playing with the toys before his mind start to write a little story in his head about the castle of blocks he built and he placed his toy fox aside to grab a few more of the other toys that had been laid out. A few dolls which he arranged, A king, a princess and some toy soldiers. He also reached for the pirate ship and picked up his toy foxy setting it on the ship and finally smiling as he talked his self, completely forgetting the world around him. (I know I still do this when I play with my cousins. Think of a story about what's going and tell it as I go, the girls love it)

 

He had no clue how long he sat there lost in his own mind playing the way any small child would. He was shocked though out of his thoughts when Freddy said loud and clear.

 

“Time to clean up.”

 

Mikey realized right then and there where he was and what he was doing. He turned dark red and in his hurry to scramble back and away kicked over the blocks making a large mess.

 

“Mikey you know that's not nice. Time to clean up the toys. Dinner is done.” Freddy said coming over and gently pulling Mikey to his feet, hooking his hands under the others under arms and hauling him up before nudging Mikey forward. It was automatic to start cleaning up in a way. The toys and everything going back into their places and he just stood there not sure what to do next before he found his head taken and he was lead away from the brightly colored rug and the castles and princess and pirates that were still running in his mind.

 

They briefly passed a window that the curtain wasn't fully closed but it didn't matter. All Mike could see was white, the windows were covered in snow and even if he could get outside, he didn't have anywhere to go. He wondered if he would be able to get away on Monday when the Manger came in. He almost wished the woman would come in tomorrow just to get help. He was brought out of his thoughts and staring at the snow when he was picked up and set into the blasted high chair again while Bonnie went to close the window that had been uncovered.

 

He looked at the spoon wearily that was offered to him smelling the scent of what he assumed was tomato soup. He was hungry again though he didn't want to admit or eat since his stomach was still a bit queasy but he knew he had to eat at least a little or it would be forced down his throat. He took the spoon into his mouth and took the bite slowly. He got about half way though the bowel before turning his head.

 

“come on Mikey.” Chica tried to encourage.

 

“I think that's enough lass. Boyo probably still doesn't feel good.” Foxy said where he was leaning against the wall.

 

Mike was embarrassed how he perked up at hearing the others voice and seeing the fox unconsciously pulling his toy fox closer.

 

“Foxy is right, we don't Mikey to get another tummy ache and be sick again.” Freddy said with a nod as Chica finally took the bowel away but not before handing Freddy the bottle that she had set on the tray. Mikey thought for a moment Foxy was going to take him from the high chair like before but he found Freddy picking him up and he refused to admit he was pouting.

 

“Little matey doesn't like you at the moment it seems.” Foxy teased as Freddy carried Mikey over to the nearby rocking chair he had sat in early and read to him before pushing the bottle into Mike's mouth.

 

“You couldn't have waited until after we got him settled. “ Freddy said simply trying to get the wiggling boy to stay still and drink.

 

“You know as well aye, that aye couldn't.” Foxy laughed as Mikey finally settled and started to suckle at the bottle with a grumpy look.

 

Clearly not wanting to do it but far too tired to fight. Though the moment the bottle was empty he was whisked out of Freddy's arms and up into Foxy's who started rocking and talking to the lad. Mikey again didn't realize it but he fell asleep to the old pirate's voice before being put to bed for the night. The day hadn't gone exactly how'd they had planned it. But seeing their little boy playing gave the others hope that whatever was making him unhappy and sad would soon be forgotten.

 


	13. Mikey's Day with Bonnie Part 1

“Wakey wakey little kit.” Bonnie said as Mikey tried to bury his self under the pillows. He did not want to wake up. He wanted to go back to sleep, go back to the dream of his mother and being little. To being loved and cared for and only having to worry about being a good little boy. He could go back to pretending this was all a dream. However that failed when he found his self being lifted up.

 

“Hey!” Mikey growled.

 

“Now now little kit. It's time to wake up and have breakfast. We're going to have lots of fun today with just me and you but you have to wake up.” Bonnie chuckled bouncing Mikey in his arms making the other groan.

 

“Was sleeping.” Mikey muttered.

 

“You slept all night long kit. You have to be awake or you won't at nap time or tonight.” Bonnie said simply still bouncing the clearly pouting boy. “Bath time! Then it's my turn to spend the day with you!”

 

“No bath..sleep.” Mikey grumbled clearly not sharing the others enthusiasm as he found his self carried to the bathroom and before he could think twice was stripped.

 

“Where's the?” Bonnie said seeing no pull up or diaper making a frown but at least the bruises and the cuts were healing from what he could see. “Mikey you took it off that was naughty. You're lucky you didn't have an accident.”

 

Mike clearly didn't look like he cared and tried to wiggle and fight when Bonnie finally set him down into the tub and started to scrub him clean.

 

“Come now kit hold still.” Bonnie said as he scrubbed the other.

 

He was going to make sure the boy was clean today. It drove him nuts to think about the other not being clean, the memory of Mikey smelling like garage and urine too fresh in his mind and he wouldn't stand for his little kit to be filthy. He was a rabbit after all and they didn't like anything..especially their kits to be dirty. They could get sick. After Mikey puking yesterday...well Bonnie wasn't taking any chances of the kit getting any sicker because he wasn't clean. It took him much longer then he liked but finally he got Mikey clean. The boy's skin a bright pink and smell much much better.

 

“All done.” Bonnie said finally as he finished rinsing the other off. “At least for now..my grumpy little kit will be clean properly today.”

 

Mike gave the other a small glare clearly not happy with being hauled around the way he was or being as clean as he was. He doubted he'd ever been that clean in his life..well maybe when his mother was alive but not after. He never cleaned his self that much either. He always did enough to feel clean but not this clean.

 

“Grumpy little kit.” Bonnie teased again before hauling Mikey over to the changing table again getting a wiggling boy to stay still was impossible as he fought to get Mikey into a diaper. “Silly baby there we go all nice and clean.” he said as he got the other secured in the diaper and then into what was clearly a purple onesie before adding socks and a pair of shorts.

 

Mike noticed they were avoiding giving him shoes but didn't say anything as he was just happy to be set back down on his feet. He didn't bother to protest being lead to the high chair yet again starting to get use to this routine the animatronics had started.

 

Though it was clear he wasn't happy when he realized Bonnie was feeding him this time and it consisted of a lot of warm mushy carrots and beets.

 

“All done.” Bonnie finally said once the far too large bowel of mush was empty making Mikey sigh in relief. He didn't protest too much getting his face cleaned up (if you think protesting and trying not to curse is not too much that is).

 

He was grateful when he was set back down on his feet and let go of. He manged to walk quickly away but stopped from going past the rug when he saw Bonnie start to move towards him when he reached the edge. He seemed to be playing a very bad game of red light green light for several moments for every time he moved towards the door Bonnie would move towards him and only stopping when he did.

 

Finally he dropped to his bottom in frustration at the fact he couldn't get more then a few feet. He was lost in thoughts when he realized something had been placed in front of him.

 

“Look Mikey I've got lots of colors and pictures for you to color.” Bonnie said with a smile as the bot dropped his self down next to Mikey. “see I even got you pictures of all of us to color.”

 

Mike tried not to give the other a glare but failed as a crayon was shoved into his hand. He just sat there as Bonnie tried to encourage him to color by coloring as well. Finally when he realized he wouldn't be allowed to do anything else Mikey started to color doing the picture of Bonnie had give him first. He took his time forgetting how calming such a simple action as coloring could do as he focused on staying in the lines.

 

“Good job Mikey!” Bonnie praised when Mikey had finished all the sheets of coloring paper he'd been given.

 

Mikey felt his cheeks turn red at the praise but manged a small smile none the less. He had no clue why but he handed the colored picture of Bonnie to the animatronic rabbit who smiled widely at him.

 

“For me?” Bonnie asked hugging the picture “You want to give everyone else theirs?” he added.

 

Mikey didn't know if he wanted too but seeing the happy reaction from the large rabbit suddenly sparked a small need in him for the others praise as well so he nodded his head. He didn't protest as Bonnie pulled him to his feet and picked up the drawings handing them to him so he could give them to the others.

 

Of course Chica was the first person they ran into as he was lead out of the nursery The squawking static she made after she saw the picture made Mikey jump before he found his self being squished into a hug by the overgrown chicken.

 

“Oh Mikey you did a good job! I love it!” Chica squawked happily. “You stay inside the lines and everything.”

 

Mikey had to admit it felt weird to be praised for something as simple as staying in the lines of a picture. The blush got even worse when Freddy did the same thing. He held tightly to the picture of Foxy, a bit of excitement sercetly inside for showing the other but Bonnie just lead him back to the nursery making him frown.

 

“Oh kit don't be that way. Foxy is resting. I promise you'll get to show him later.” Bonnie said.

 

Okay that wasn't okay..he wanted Foxy to see now. So the moment his hand was let go of by Bonnie he took off towards the cove. He tried not to panic at the sound of far to familiar heavy foot falls behind him and made it to the curtain before he found his self being grabbed and picked up.

 

“No!” Mikey shrieked before he could stop his self struggling in the arms of the large anamatronic as he was carried away from the cove. “No no no no.” the other said struggling harder acting like a toddler about to throw a very bad tantrum.

 

Mike had no clue what was making him act this way as he tried to calm his self down. Which only failed when he found his self dropped into a too small chair that was pointed into a corner.

 

“You are going to stay there until you calm down.” Bonnie said sternly leaving a fuming and confused male there before moving to head for the office to retrieve something he was sure they needed.

 


	14. Mikey's Day with Bonnie Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags have been added make sure to check them

Mikey tried very hard to stay in the chair but it was very hard. He had done nothing wrong. It was Bonnie who wasn't being fair. He was sure the other was jealous because he'd rather see Foxy then any of them.

 

It took Mike a moment to realize something had to be wrong with him. He couldn't honestly be thinking and acting like this. He wasn't a child. Before he thought about it he was up and out of the chair moving across the room the picture in his hand. Instead of heading for the front door like he should have he headed for the cove.

 

“Foxy?” He said softly looking at the mess the cove was curiously.

 

“Mikey you shouldn't be back here.” Foxy's voice said before the large figure appeared in front of the other.

 

Mikey squeaked and landed backwards on his bottom. Foxy let out a deep chuckle.

 

“Oy I'm sorry Matey I didn't mean to scare you.” Foxy said as he bent down to be face to face with Mikey.

 

“Yo..You.” Mikey stuttered out slightly sounding in fear.

 

“Me what matey?” Foxy asked and Mikey thrust the picture out in front of him. “For me?”

 

Foxy took the drawing smiling at the picture.

 

“Why thank you boyo. Now you better get back to Bonnie.” Foxy said patting Mikey's head as he helped the boy back up to his feet and turning him around and pushing him gently back towards the entrance of the cove.

 

“But..but I want.” Mikey stuttered

 

“No buts little matey. Ole Foxy is busy and right now ye need to stay with Bonnie.” Foxy said patting the boy on his diaper bottom and pushing him gently outside the cove where Bonnie was now standing clearly not happy.

 

“Mikey I told you to stay in your corner. “Bonnie said sternly making Mikey frown and clearly not amused about being in trouble. He tired to back away but found his way blocked by Foxy who was standing behind him. “You are in a lot of trouble young man.”

 

Mikey didn't even say anything just looked down at his feet and started to pout slowly.

 

“That look will not work with me. You are in trouble I told you Foxy was busy resting and you chose to ignore me.” Bonnie said simply with a frown as he reached down and hauled the other up off his feet and into his arms making Mikey squeak and try to struggle to get away. He started to kick and struggled harder reaching out for Foxy thinking the other would stop Bonnie. But to his surprise and a bit of anger Foxy didn't even bother to try and stop them as Mikey was carried away by Bonnie.

 

By the time they reached the nursery Mikey was in frustrated tears. Though he would refuse to admit it.

 

“Now now none of that. I know you're in a bad mood and I'm sure I know why.” Bonnie said patting Mikey's bottom from where he had the boy in his arms the same way someone would carry a child to look over their shoulder and still be close.

 

Mikey tried to not squirm so much and failed, not liking the very heavy pats of the other anamatronic's hand against his diapered bottom. It reminded him easily of what happened with Freddy and how hard the other could swat and he briefly thought that Bonnie was going to do exactly what Freddy had done.

 

“My poor little kit.” Bonnie said as he carried Mikey into the bathroom. “It's been too long and I'm quite sure that's why you're so cranky. Well we'll have that fixed very soon.”

 

Mikey had no clue what the giant rabbit was talking about but he was quite sure he wasn't going to like it what so ever.

 

The feeling of not liking it got far worse when he suddenly found his self laying flat on his stomach on the changing table in the bathroom and the shorts pulled down with the onesie open and bunched up around his chest. He tried to fight but found his self not only strapped down but held down firmly by Bonnie's hand pressed into the middle of his upper back. So when Bonnie pulled the diaper down and hauled him up on to his knees with his rear in the air. He knew he was going to hate this.

 

Suddenly a far to familiar memory of his time when he was little after his accident. He'd been in the hospital for months and he hadn't had enough nutrients in his system to properly be healthy and use the bathroom. It had been an odd thing in his opinion for a doctor to care so much about but apparently it was important. He remembered his mother having to hold him in almost the same position that he was in now while the nurse had inser..oh hell no!

 

“Bonnie! No let me up!” He shouted as he started to struggle more though it didn't do him much good. “Bonnie come on don't do this!”

 

“Mikey hold still.” Bonnie scolded before a heavy hand came smacking down onto the boy's upturned rear making Mikey yelp loudly.

 

“Come on Bonnie please don't.” Mike tried to argue as he tried to get free only to revive another smack. It was worse then yesterday but then again he doubted Freddy had intended on it to hurt and the diaper apparently had provided more padding then he had thought. “Bonnie please no.”

 

 

“Little kit I do not like this anymore then you but you clearly need to have it done. Now please, I know this hard kit but I need you to hold still I promise it will be over quickly.” Bonnie said and Mike found his self receiving one more hard smack to his ass before he finally stayed still.

 

He knew there was no getting out of this and so he felt his face flush a dark red as he felt the tip of what he knew was an enema being pushed inside of him.

 

Gods someone kill him now.

 

 


	15. Mikey's Day with Bonnie Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short but enjoy or not this one is kind of depressing.

To say Mikey woke up in a bad mood would be a lie. He woke up in a foul mood, mostly due to the overly full feeling in his stomach and the cramping that woke him up. The embarrassing memory of what had happened before he'd been put down for a damn nap suddenly over whelmed him and he rolled over trying to bury his face under the pillow. He tried to ignore the way his stomach lurched and the lower pressure got worse. He tried to squeeze his legs tight to ignore and prevent what he knew was going to happen when he lost the battle with his own body again. However the extra bloody thick diaper Bonnie had so 'lovingly' and 'thoughtfully' had put him in prevented him from closing his legs properly to stop it. He was a little irate that he couldn't have lost this stupid fight with his body while sleeping..though he wanted to smack his self for the thought..he knew it would be less humiliating to wake up that way then to be awake while his body rebelled against him.

 

He pulled his knees up to his chest best he could as he raised his bottom high in the air (any of you with kids or baby sit know what I'm talking about as you've most likely seen little ones do this), not thinking as his body automaticly adjusted it's self to make it easier on him to fill the horrible diaper he was wearing. He was losing a battle with his sanity and his control. This was..for gods sake he was an adult..wasn't he?

 

He barely functioned there in the outside world. He had nothing. No home. No family. No significant other..and now that brought up memories he'd rather forget. His last girlfriend and her brilliant ideas..he never should have let her talk him into that. He wished he'd known sooner that the other person she would bring into his life would be horrid to him. That he'd be held down and hurt over and over again.

 

He whimpered as another sharp pain went through him causing a still healing cut on his back to throb painfully. He had to admit at least the others were helping him clean and take care of them. He was sure a few were close to being infected with him not able to reach them by his self. Or care for the other marks. He closed his eyes tighter as he tried to not focus on those painful memories..he'd been lucky they got bored of him so quickly. A horrible thought then went through his brain wondering if that would happen here as well. They'd get bored of him and toss him away as well.

 

Mike let out a sharp cry of pain as a very painful cramp went through him. He barely was able to focus on the hand that suddenly on his lower back rubbing and a voice making soothing sounds.

 

“Just let go baby it's okay.” Bonnie crooned softly his hand moving still up and down gently on Mikey's back. He had heard the boy and had come over hoping to sooth the little one's distress. “Just let go baby I've got you.”

 

The soothing movement of the hand on his back coupled with the emotional pain he was trying to forget made it hard for Mikey to resist as he finally lost the battle with his body. He let out a muffled painful yell as his body let go and the diaper slowly filled with a large very mushy mess. This only proceed to make Mikey actually start to sob. Gods he couldn't be more pathetic then he already was right now.

 

“Good boy.” Bonnie praised as he kept rubbing the kits back gently and smiling though he knew the kit couldn't see it. He waited a few minutes before he was sure Mikey was done before picking up the kit and carrying him to the bathroom. He knew a nice warm bath would be soothing to the boy and so he planned to do just that.

 

 


	16. Mikey's Day with Bonnie Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm alive, yes I'm continuing this story but reminder I am a graduate student and finals is upon me.

It had been embarrassing to be laid down on the changing table and the overly full messy diaper taken off of him. Even worse that it was every where and no matter how much he tried to stay still it got everywhere.

 

“It's okay kit.” Bonnie crooned as he worked on get Mikey clean before scooping the other up and setting him into the bathtub. “There we go I bet that is much better.”

 

Mikey refused to admit the bath water was perfect but he found his self relaxing happily into the water. He didn't even care as he found his self being scrubbed cleaned by the large anamatronic. It was a soothing sensation of being cleaned and told he was safe and being praised in soft words that was so strange and so grand at the same time. He hadn't realized how long he'd been in the tub just relaxing until he realized the water had gone cold and found the tub being drained and his self being scooped up into a large warm fluffy towel. He soon found his self unable to stop giggling as he was tickled.

 

He barely had time to protest being redressed in a diaper (again where the hell had they learned to do it so bloody fucking fast!) and into a purple onesie with a bunny on it. He resisted rolling his eyes at the grin on Bonnie's face. Gods he felt silly especially when Bonnie put the light purple socks on his feet that looked like little paws on the bottom.

 

This was embarrassing and he needed the hell out of here.

 

A suddenly blast from the heating unit across the room ruffled the curtains and he saw it was still heavily snowing outside. It sparked an idea in his mind.

 

“Bonnie?” he said a bit shyly hoping to appeal to the other.

 

“Yes little kit?” Bonnie cooed unable to not stop smiling at the adorableness that was their little Mikey.

 

Mike took a breath and mentally braced his self.

 

“Wanna play in the snow.” he managed to get out sounding all the child they were treating him as. “Pwease?”

 

Bonnie made a face like he was thinking about it and damn it only bothered him a little how expressive the anamatronics were now. It made him only feel a bit guilty for this trick.

 

“Maybe tomorrow little kit it is far to late in the afternoon for you to be outside.” Bonnie said an the smile on Mikey's face dropped. “Oh now don't look that way. I promise first thing tomorrow you can go play in the snow.”

 

Well it wasn't a perfect plan but tomorrow was better than an outright no Mike thought. For now he'd just have to endure a bit more cooing and coddling from the over sized rabbit and the rest. He still had no clue where he was going to go but anywhere was most likely better than here...at least he hoped.

 


	17. Mikey's Day with Chica Part 1

Mike groaned as he open his eyes just to let out a yelp of fear and trying to push his self back against the side of the crib as he was met with wide purple eyes and yellow right up in his face.

 

“aw little chick it's okay!” Chica chirped stepping a little bit back.

 

“No go away.” Mike said trying to pull the pillow over his face to get away from the giggling Chica. He was still tired despite the fact Bonnie had put him back into the crib for a early bedtime after feeding him an extra large helping carrots and some other mush he didn't want to think about. Since he had napped through lunch because of that enema..and no he did not want to think about that any time soon or ever again.

 

“Oh come on little chick! We promised you last night you could play in the snow today remember?” Chica said. “And we can't play in the snow if you're sleeping.”

 

The snow and being outside! Mike had forgot all about that and still couldn't believe they had agreed to it. He knew they were only going to let him in the back fenced in yard behind the building but still it was something and their was a gate out there he could slip through.

 

“Snow.” he said simply sitting up.

 

“Breakfast first!” Chica said with a smile.

 

Mike barely managed to not groan as he found his self whisked up into the giant chicken's arms and carried away from the crib and to the dinning area. After almost four days to this strange routine, today was the first day he didn't fight being strapped into the stupid high chair. He wanted breakfast to be over very quickly. The sooner he was outside the sooner he could escape this strange prison.

 

However it was clear to the others who were noticing Mikey's lack of response to things that something was up.

 

“You think after yesterday he'd be in a better mood.” Bonnie said to Freddy as they watched from the stage where they normally took recharge.

 

“He's calming down and getting use to a new routine..he might just be seeing how we are going to keep reacting.” Freddy offered.

 

“The only one he really reacts to his Foxy.” Bonnie said a little pout sounding to his voice making Freddy chuckle.

 

“Remember Foxy is his favorite so of course he's going to react the most to him.” Freddy replied. “He'll open up to the rest of us as much as he dose to Foxy soon enough I'm sure. We just keep spending as much time with him as we can.”

 

“You're right.” Bonnie said with a sigh. “Do you know if Foxy has finished with the extras that was left for Mikey?”

 

“Almost. He had to redo it a few times. After all he will be performing again and he'll have to keep children away from the backstage.” Freddy replied.

 

Across the room they heard a loud splat and true laugh torn from Mikey's lips as they turned their heads to see Chica now wearing the oatmeal that had been prepared for Mikey's breakfast. Chica didn't have the heart to scold him hearing Mikey laugh the way he did and neither Bonnie nor Freddy could either. Maybe things would be good for all of them soon enough.

 


	18. Mikey's Day with Chica Part 2

Chica got her self cleaned up and manged to get Mikey fed the bottle. He fussed a bit but she knew it was mostly from excitement of course. Mikey was going to get to play in the snow! What child wouldn't be happy about that? She knew Bonnie had already got the snow suit laid out for her to change their little boy into. It was a bright yellow thing which made her giggle in thought at how her little chick would look like a little chick in it. She couldn't help but smile and bounce him trying to contain her own excitement. They were only allowed out into the back yard of the building if they were with an employee and a child but they had special permission for Mikey. It didn't even cross her mind to worry about Mikey trying to run away or leave. After all why would Mikey want to leave? This was there beautiful paradise here at Freddy's Pizzeria and now day care center. This was their home and now Mikey's home as well. He would always be happy and well taken care of here.

 

It didn't take too long to get him properly dressed though it didn't help he tried to do it or hurry her alone.

 

“I can do it.” Mikey protested trying to push her away to tie the the boots.

 

“No no we want them good or they'll come off.” Chica said. “I know you're trying to be a big boy but not now okay?”

 

Mikey muttered something that Chica didn't catch but allowed her to finish tying the boots before stepping back. It took him a try to get up in the overly fluffy suit but he managed it and Chica couldn't help but coo. Her voice however staticed out in the sound and Mikey jumped with a loud whimper.

 

“Oh I'm sorry little chick.” She said covering her mouth as if that would stop the noise from happening.

 

It took far to long to get him to come near her but finally Mikey let Chica take his hand and lead him out the back way. The fist shock of cold didn't face her at all but it was clearly too cold for them to be out there for long.

 

“Here we go. “ she said happily letting go of his hand. She didn't have a chance to blink before Mikey took off running. “Mikey!” she shouted thinking he was just excited to play.

 

“Chica what's wrong?” Freddy said making her turn around.

 

“Nothing he just started got excited and started running.” she said turning her head to give the other a smile not seeing Mikey hide behind one of the large play ground toys.

 

“Mikey stay where we can see you!” Freddy shouted not liking the moment the other was out of sight. He expected an answer but when he received none frowned.

 

“Mikey?” Chica called before moving to go out in the snow to look for the other. “Mikey!” she shouted when she couldn't find him. “Okay no more hide and seek!”

 

“Chica get Bonnie and Foxy now!” Freddy shouted having gotten out in the snow to help Chica look.

 

“Freddy what's wrong?” Chica said only staring with wide eyes at the open back gate and the foot prints leading outside.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know shit thing to do having Mikey pull a runner on Chica


	19. Little Lost One Found

“Stupid should have thought this out better.” Mike muttered as he crouched down behind the dumpster as the wind whipped past him chilling him even more. The suit only provided minaum protection it was only meant for being out the cold for a short amount of time not too long. He knew it had been over an hour at least since he had took off once we found the gate was unlocked. And right now he regretted it.

 

The shelter was the first place he thought about going but it was on the other side of town and with how bad the weather was there was no way to walk there. It didn't help the building Freddy's place was in was a bit out of town itself. His head was pounding and his stomach was clenching in pain and he had no clue why..but than again he really wished he'd eaten more when Chica had tried to feed him. Part of his mind was a bit sad because he knew Chica would feel bad for not watching him closer. The other part told him not to worry about it..that part was getting quieter and quieter now that he was cold and starting to get hungry again.

 

He tried to focus as he felt a few hot tears start to fall down his face. He had no clue what was wrong with him...part of him thought maybe it was him losing his mind. He'd been on drugs for so long after his accident as a child. He only stopped because of not being able to afford them that was years ago and yes he still saw things but..he thought he was over it and it just. Gods he wanted to go home..but where was that?

 

Back with the Fazebear gang

 

“Chica just stay here with Bonnie. I promise Foxy and I will be back as soon as we can.” Freddy said trying to sooth the worried chicken. They had searched around the building but no luck on finding their lost one. Which meant he had wondered farther and they would have to go out and search. Thankfully the emergency protocol had been activated during that phone call they received a few days ago meaning if Mikey wondered out of their range they could go a certain distance for him. If they still couldn't find him they were to alter the manager.

 

“But..I lost him! I can't believe..my gods how could I have been so stupid. I didn't know the gate was open I'm sorry.” Chica said shaking.

 

“Darling you've got to calm yourself, no one could have known about the gate. We didn't check it.” Foxy said patting her on the shoulder. “Now we need you to stay here and help Bonnie lass. Poor tyke is going to be cold and hungry. We need you both ready to handle him cause we'll be frozen almost and being frozen stiff will make us useless.”

“Okay.” Chica said trying to calm herself as she and Bonnie watched them leave going outside the back gate before returning themselves inside.

 

 

Foxy and Freddy both went two separate ways hoping to find their boy before it got to cold. Foxy took a turn down an alley seeing a bit of yellow behind the large trash container. At first thinking it was trash started to ignore it than he heard a whimper.

 

“Mikey?” Foxy said stepping down the alley. “Little matey are you there?”

 

“Fo..Fo...Foxy.” came the whimper.

 

Foxy quickly made some steps towards the container, he found crouched between the bins the very person he was looking for.

 

“Oh little matey.” Foxy said reaching out and pulling the smaller male into his arms. “I've got you.” He more than happy that they were now able to warm themselves up to be comfortable to contact. His poor little matey was freezing. “Ole'Foxy has got you.”

 


	20. Home sweet home (well pizzria) again

It felt like it took far too long to get back and for Bonnie to make a nice hot bath for Mikey. Who wouldn't let anyone but Foxy near him.

 

“He's so cold.” Bonnie said worried when the moment he tried to take Mikey from Foxy. Mikey hadn't liked that and tried to kick and scream at the top of his lungs.

 

“Darn it. Get out of my way rabbit. Lad isn't going to cooperate.” Foxy said with a sigh before pushing past the other into the bathroom.

 

It was still a fight to get Mikey out of the clothes he was put in. His movements were sluggish and it was clear the lad was very confused. Foxy was sure the lad had a bit of hypothermia but it would get better. Once he got Mikey into the hot water he seemed to be soothed a bit calming as Foxy started washing him. It didn't stop him from whimpering as the feeling started to come back into his limps. The tingling sensation that normally came felt like thousands of needles pressing in and out of his skin.

 

Mike couldn't fully think about how damn stupid he had been with all this nonsense. To be honest he could believe he'd been such a moron to run like. The more he tried to get angry with his self the more tired he felt his self becoming. It didn't help that Foxy was humming some tune he name but he knew he had heard before.

 

By the time Foxy was sure Mikey was clean and warmed up the boy was a little more than half way asleep. He got him out of the tub and dried him off. He made sure to dress him in a diaper and then a pair of footed pajamas that was long sleeved and had mitts. The zipper had a locking part so that it couldn't be undone. Once the other was dressed he carried him out of the bathroom. The nursery was wamer and Freddy was waiting for him. He waited for Foxy to sit in the rocking chair before handing him the warmed up bottle of milk. Chica had run to make it the moment she knew Foxy had Mikey in the bath. They all new their was an awful chance of their little one getting very sick from the cold. So adding extra vitamins and other such things to the bottle they hoped reduced that risk but only time would tell.

 

Thankfully it took only a little coaxing from Foxy to get Mikey to accept the bottle and to start suckling at the warm milk. Foxy and Freddy was sure it was mostly because of how long their little boy had gone without food and as soon as the first bottle was emptied it was replaced with another one.

 

“Now boyo..stop that..be a good boy and drink your milk.” Foxy crooned when Mikey tried to refuse the second one. Mikey started to smack his cloth covered hands against the animatronics chest as he tried to push his self away, his words coming out in baby babble that wasn't understandable. Foxy let out a frustrated sigh and for a moment Mikey thought he was going to win when he felt a small smack to his diapered bottom causing him to whimper. Freddy was leaning over him a bit with a frown.

 

“Mikey you are in enough trouble as it is.” Freddy said making Mikey curl in on his self but he took the nipple of the bottle and started to drink barely managing to finish it before he dropped off to sleep in Foxy's arms.

 

“You don't think the lass used too much in these do you?” Foxy asked still holding Mikey close not willing to let him go after the lad pulling a runner.

 

“No..probably not enough..” Freddy said with a frown. “He's not saying something..he has never ran from us before...we will just have to be a bit stricter from now on. For now..let's just take care of our baby..I have a feeling tomorrow or whenever he wakes up will be not so fun.”

 


	21. Poor Sick Baby

Throughout the night Mike would wake and fall asleep. The only constant was that Foxy was there. He woke up one time he could see Freddy in front of him. A deep worry on the bear's face, feeling a bit drunk he reached out poking Freddy in the nose. He let out a loud giggle as it squeaked before he felt his eyes close and he was asleep again unaware of the world and the glare Freddy gave Foxy who was trying not to laugh as well.

 

It was early into the next day that Mike finally woke up properly. He was still a bit cold and curled more into the warmth trying to fall back asleep. It took an embarrassing long moment to realize he was wearing a diaper again. Fucking hell..but what made it worse was he realized said diaper..well it was very full. Gods..his head was ringing as well. Every time he turned it too much he felt like it was full of sludge that slowly moved when he did. He let out a groan before yelping a little when he felt a hand grab his bottom.

 

“All full I see..best get you changed.” Foxy said sounding tired to mike as he felt his self being jostled a little as the large fox stood up and carried him over to the changing table. He couldn't really fight or struggle with as much as his head hurt as Foxy undid the rear of the onesie and pulled it up so he could get to the diaper. “Very full..any longer and you'd have needed another bath.” he said with a chuckle.

 

Mikey was too embarrassed and felt too rotten to struggle or fight so he laid still as best he could as he was changed and cleaned up. Yesterday's events came back to him slowly and he felt like a fucking moron for thinking that plan would work, What kind of an idiot would thinking running out during a fucking blizzard was a great idea. He had no where to go and no one to turn to at this point. It was a move in panic and freedom that only..only.

 

“A..achoo!” Mikey sneezed shivering as he was picked up again and shivering as he curled closer to Foxy who was very warm which helped chase away the cold.

 

“Poor little mate..you're probably going to feel yucky for some time.” Foxy said as he rocked the smaller male in his arms carrying him over to the nursery and settling in the chair there. Mikey struggled to keep his eyes open as he was rocked and soon again he was out.

 

It felt like forever with his eyes opening and closing at different times. Each time there was someone different holding him or talking to him. The last time he recalled opening his eyes he could have swore he saw the new manager leaning over him, he briefly made a sound of protest as a spoon full of something was shoved into his mouth. He barely managed to swallow it making a face of disgust which made her chuckle softly before sleep dragged him down again.

 

–---

 

“He'll be fine. It's just a small fever.” The Manager said with a smile as she tucked the blankets around their sleeping little boy.”Here we go..all tucked in. The medicine I brought should help. Make sure he gets it at least three times a day.”

 

“Thank you ms.” Freddy said as he watched the woman move. Something about her was odd.

 

“My pleasure. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come sooner to bring you guys the rest of the supplies until now.” She said as she pulled her hair back up into the pony tail that it had fallen out. “Now the pizzria will be closed for the next three weeks..maybe four. I'm sure by then you all will have him settled into his new routine.”

 

“Are you sure we should..I mean his mommy.” Chica said.

 

“I'm sorry..I don't think she'll be back..not anytime soon.” She replied before going to pick up her bag and head back out into the storm raging outside. None of the anamatronics questioned how she got there or why. Just that she brought something to help their baby. “You know how to get a hold of me if you need me.” she said simply. She did a violent twitch for a moment before shaking her head. “Keep him away from the security system...I got a nasty shock from it..and we don't need the baby accidentally hurting his self.”

 

Freddy didn't even bother to watch her leave as Chica and Bonny followed her to the door before the auto-locks kicked in behind her and the curtains hiding the inside from the outside world closed.

 

 


	22. A moment to his self

The next time Mike woke he was feeling like crap but also more like his self in other ways. He set up and rubbed his head making a disgusted face as he realized the diaper he was in was wet. He managed to stand up and feeling less wobbly. He had an after taste in his mouth that he recognized as medicine. Which was strange he didn't think there would be any here.

Realizing his hands weren't covered by mitts he managed to get the side railing of the crib to drop. It made a loud (well loud to his ears) whooshing sound as it went down. He slid quietly off the bed and was thankful the carpeted floor made no sound as he walked not wanting to alert any of the bots that he was awake and moving. He managed to get his self to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He sighed and stripped out of the clothes and the wet diaper.

 

He felt achey and decided at the last minute to turn the hot water on in the shower at the far end of the bathroom hoping it was quite enough that he could clean in peace and not get caught. The spray felt good upon his skin as did taking the cloth that was set aside to clean him self with but something felt wrong about it as well and he kept turning his head looking to see Bonnie, waiting for the mechanical rabbit to be standing there to make sure he was completely clean. Finally he just settled onto the floor and let the water wash down upon him. He sighed and let his eyes close. The heat of the water and steam helping the headache he felt.

 

 

“There you are you silly kit..how'd you get in here?” A voice said softly bringing Mike to a bit of awake fullness. He found his self meeting Bonnie's magenta eyes. He didn't even find the strength to fight as he found the water turned off and he was lifted up into a fluffy blue towel. “Silly boy..you know you should have just said you needed a change.” he crooned as he started rubbing Mike down and dry. Mike barely had time to protest before he found his self redressed in an extra thick diaper.

 

“Oh come on!” Mike managed to protested trying to weakly fight but was over powered as he was redressed and found this onesie had it's own mitts on the end. “Bonnie.” he tried to protest but found a pacifier shoved into his mouth .

 

“Now now baby none of that. You already were naughty.” Bonnie said as he got socks on to Mikey's feet and then wrapping him up tightly in a blanket. “You are sicky ickey kit we can't have you wondering around on your own.” he crooned as he cuddled Mikey in his arms and carried him back into the now dimly lit nursery. He tried to struggle again but found now it was only making his head hurt more. “Now it's beddy bye again for our little baby kit.”

 

Mikey couldn't even protest..well he could but every time he tried to spit the pacifier out he found it shoved right back into his mouth. Finally he just slowly started to suck on it giving the large rabbit a glare as he continued to spout baby talk. Finally he found his self being tucked tightly back into the crib. The rabbit making the blankets tucked so tight that Mikey could barely move before Bonnie dropped a second blanket over him. Mikey had to admitted it felt warmer and it settled him a bit. The pounding in his head still there but sleep was again trying to drag him under.

 

“Go to sleep little kit.” Bonnie cooed. “You need lots of rest to get better.”

 

Mikey tried to fight it...but it failed and soon his eyes closed and he was asleep. It felt like a wave of darkness that engulfed him but he didn't keep fighting. Everything hurt..and he just wanted to forget about the world.

 


	23. Just golden

It was upsetting knowing Mikey was sick..and knowing they couldn't do anything but wait was the worst part. They each took turns watching him, making sure one of them was always with him when he woke briefly even if it was only to coo and comfort him. Three days later the manager returned, she didn't stay long just a check on things and Mikey.

 

“He's such a good boy..he'll be perfectly happy here.” She said to Freddy as he watched her mess with a few things on the control panel in the security office. “Has the new programing caused any issues with you guys?”

 

“Random things..” Freddy said watching her something about her bothering him in a way he couldn't pin point. Like an image that was fuzzy but left many emotions. “Sometimes..it's..it's not our Mikey we see..we know it's him..but it doesn’t look like him..it's brief..”

 

“That's a glitch in the system main frame..it should right itself soon if it it lasts too much longer let me know so when the upgrades are finished we can make sure it doesn’t happen.” She said as she closed one panel to open another. “So long as you still realize it's him it won't be a problem..it might make him seem older to you guys when he isn't..though talking to him as if he is an adult might calm him and yourselves during those moments.”

 

“They won't last..and any errors will be fixed..” Freddy said more of a statement then a question.

 

“Of course..eventually we plan on upgrading everything..and making sure he won't ever have to leave here..” She said shutting the final panel and closing the desk up locking the computer and the tablet away. “Trust me..it will all be just golden.” She added with a half smile and for a brief moment Freddy knew that smile..knew that sharp look and the faint recollection of Foxy's screech when his vocals didn't work properly came to mind before it faded.

 

“Golden..” Freddy repeated. “He..”

 

“Is still being prepared..don't worry the rest of the staff will be ready for the new grand opening.” She said simply “Now go charge Freddy..I expect the baby will be awake soon..and you all need some rest.”

 

Freddy didn't argue just turned to head for his spot on the stage letting his self slide into recharge not registering that the others were all asleep as well and that left the manager alone with Mikey.

 

She looked down into the crib at the sleeping figure her eyes seeming to focus and unfocus on him.

 

“Such a fragile thing..human life.” she said reaching out only to tuck the blanket around Mikey making sure the toy Foxy was tucked in his arms. “You are so lucky Micheal..you're getting a new life..a better one..even if it isn't what you wanted..it will be better..”

 

If no one was awake to see her twitch again and a sound that wasn't human left her vocal cords for a moment before she started to sing a soft lullaby, and if that sounded more like a familiar sea shanty a certain red fox would sing..well no one was awake to be the wiser.

 


	24. Just Golden Part 2

Mikey woke slowly to seeing the Manager sitting next to his crib. His crib..fuck she knew..she could see him like this.

 

“I can..I can..” he stuttered trying to push his self up only to find her placing a hand on his should and gently pushing him back down while her other hand still pressed buttons on the tablet in her lap.

 

“Lay down. You're sick. You still have a fever and coughing in your sleep dose not help.” She said firmly as her hand moved to rub at his lower back and he tried to feel weird about it but it wasn't it wasn't Bonnie or Freddy but it still soothed him. “Just relax. You are not in trouble..nor are you loosing your job..not that it was much of one before.” she added as she kept working her eyes focused on the tablet's screen.

 

Mikey tried to push his self up again only to find his self pushed back down and all protest of being fine died on his lips. If he could pull his self away from her then he really must be in rough shape.

 

“You won't tell?” he asked softly his voice rasping.

 

“Oh darling..you're so simple..it was the plan all along.” She said with a smile. “The owner has been keeping a very good eye on your Mikey..even before all that nasty business...Mr. Fazbear..the original owner..he had some interesting things to say about you..”

 

“What?!” Mikey said only to end up coughing. He started to protest again but found a pacifier shoved into his mouth and automaticly began to suck due to his mind already worried about the animatronics being near by and how they'd react if he was rude. It also took a moment for him to realize the teat of the pacifier was coated in something that made his throat ache less and soothed the burn.

 

“Good boy..you're learning..” She said when he didn't spit it out. “Micheal..I have a few things I will have to explain but right now you're too sick to understand them..I will say this. Don't fight this..it will be easier when the time comes if you are already use to this and we don't have to make a big fuss over it..though I doubt anyone will care if we do but the owner wants the transition to be easier.”

 

Mike just gave her a confused look but let his self be pushed back down on his stomach again before she resumed rubbing his lower back waiting on her to speak again. It was several moment of silence.

 

“I know about..about the nasty business from before..but you know this place has a bad history from some horrible people..and Mr. Fazbear was not a nice man to try and hide it..but that's not an issue anymore..he and a few others have finally been taught there lessons. I'm confidant it will be a past history we won't have to worry about that nasty bit of business ever again. Now on to the future..and yours..you are so important..especially to the owner...a long time she had her own little boy..but she lost him..it's sad..”

 

Mike could understand that feeling of loss..losing his mother..he could image it was just as bad if not worse for the owner to lose her son. He held his toy fox closer to his chest and just focusing on anything but the pounding in his head. It was getting easier though..between the manger's soft sweet voice and the medicine that clearly was coated on the pacifier he was already falling back asleep.

 

“Don't worry though..she's happy now..she has a new family..and a new little boy..though he doesn't know it yet...he's still young and learning just like you..” She said with a chuckle as she brushed some hair from her face. “He's a sweet thing..I'm sure you'll both be good for each other..just like brothers..” She smiled as Mikey finally closed his eyes his sucking on the pacifier not slowing or stopping despite the fact the other was asleep. “Exactly like brothers..Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie.”

–-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Across town an older woman but still young looking to anyone else who glanced at her, sat at a table looking at the live feed of the restaurant. The tablet broadcasting sound for her to hear as she smiled listening to the Manger talk to Micheal and even start to sing again once he was asleep. She turned her head after a moment to look over at the sleeping figure in the play pen before closing the lap top and getting to her feet. In the dark of the apartment it seemed as if she had no eyes..but the reflection of what little light was there left tiny white pin pricks.

 

The figure in the play pen rolled over and whimpered for a moment as she started to hum a familiar tune that he had heard in his nightmares. A tune that made him remember things..no doors..sound of things in walls around him..and screeching..something jumping and..and..his thoughts quickly scattered as she reached over to wind the music box letting the tune play. He knew he was safe so long as it played..it had to stay wound..it had too but he couldn't remember why.

 

“Don't worry baby..Mommy is here.” she said before she resumed her humming reaching down to run her hands through his hair. “I have to find the last two..and then you and Mikey will be safe forever from them.”

 


End file.
